Aquamarine Twilight
by LemonadeKitty
Summary: Aquamarine Twilight Crossover. Bella and Alice, two best friends in Florida, make a strange discovery that will change their lives forever. Rated T. Better than it sounds! Rosalie/Alice/Bella Original Pairings.
1. Morning, Sunshine!

**A: N/ Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter cos' I worked really hard on it. It's my first fanfic so go easy on me :D I would love for you to review, It would make my day, but I won't demand them **** But if you DO review...... I will send you a warm melted chocolate coated marshmallow with Sprinkles! :P I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aquamarine or 20****th**** Century Fox (or any of the actors). Nor do I own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga. I also do NOT own Stephanie Meyer (:P)**

**BPOV**

Alice and I have been best friends since 7th Grade. We've always been together. We're inseparable.

She's been with me since, like, _forever_. I don't know what I would do without her. We've been through good times, and bad times. Especially when my parents died. She never left my side, even when I went Insane.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, and my best friend, and little fashion pixie, is Mary Alice Brandon, Alice. And it was on this one night that our lives were changed forever.

"Bella! Bella? Wake up, Sleepy-head!"

"Nrr...?" I groaned and rolled back over only to find myself being jumped on by an over-excited Alice.

"Wake _UP_ Bella! We only have a few days until the Last Splash to prepare and beautify ourselves and here you are, SLEEPING!"

"Alice! Give it a REST already! We have 3 days!" I whined.

"I know but I'm just so EXCITEEED!!"

At this point she had started pounding up and down on my pillow, and I was well awake, but I wasn't going to let Alice know that.

So I rolled over again, only to find myself dumped on the floor with a sore nose.

I sat up and rubbed my nose and saw my grandma in the doorway with a tray laden with syrup pancakes and tea.

"Oh good, you're up. Here, I made you two breakfast!" She smiled warmly at us, her laugh lines showing a little on her creased skin.

"Thank you so much!" Alice chirped and took the tray from my grandma and dumped it on the bed.

My grandma and grandpa have taken care of me since I was a little kid, when my parents died. They're so good to me, we live in a sunny Villa-type beach house on the sunny coasts of Florida.

Here they own a Beach Club, with all the Villagers of the Island as employees. This is where me and my best friend Alice all live **(A/N: Alice isn't going to move, cos' I don't like that bit.)**.

Me and Alice sat down on the bed and started digging into our Tea and Pancakes.

Whilst munching, Alice said in her cheerful voice, "So, what are we doing today?"

I chewed thoughtfully. The weather outside was usually blisteringly hot and sunny, with a light warm breeze. But today, the breeze was fractionally cooler. The perfect temperature for sunbathing!

"Sunbathing at the Beach?" I asked in a casual voice. Nothing could go wrong there...

"Oooh, Yes!" She squealed. "We can boy-watch too!"

Damn. Trust Alice to turn a simple activity like that into a boy-scouting session. I mentally groaned.

I'm 17 and I am single. The same as Alice, although she could easily go out with someone, and most of the time she does. But she says it's not real. Like she does it for fun. She's lucky. At least she can _get _a date. I'm still waiting for love to find me.

We will both be going to the Last Splash alone. Although Alice could easily find a date, she insists that she needs to go alone. She says she's saving herself for _him._ **(A/N: More on **_**him**_** later..! :D)**

Personally, I just think she's trying to be nice to me. I have no date at all and no one has even _asked _me. And, it's not like I can ask anyone, even if there _was _anyone I liked.

Okay, so Alice thinks I should hook up with a guy at the club. He's an employee at the resort for the summer, but I've known him all my life. His name is Jacob Black, and we've known each other since we were toddlers when my dad and his dad, Billy, used to go fishing together when we all lived in Boston, before I moved to Florida in the 7th grade and met Alice.

They just moved up here, 4 years later. Jacobs a year younger than me, he's in the 10th Grade, while me and Alice are in the 11th. Alice thinks he has a crush on me, she says she can see it in his eyes. And, quite frankly, I think he does. I love Jacob, but I love him as a brother. He is nothing more to me than that.

Alice doesn't like him, I know that. But she is obliged to accept that we are best friends. Not like me and Alice, but in a way. He looked after me when I was still in Boston. He may be a year younger than me but Heck! He looks at least 20 they way he's built. He is freakishly tall and has lean muscles all over him. He has a muscular chest and a toned stomach, which is kinda hot.

Loads of the girls are after Jacob, I mean, Why wouldn't they? But sometimes, I have a strange compulsion to grab him, to claim him as mine, I-got-him-first kinda thing. I wish I had a legitimate reason, such as us being related. The girls are already jealous enough of me though, being his best friend.

I sighed and shook my head, Alice just giggled.

"Right then. Are you done?" I asked, scooping up her plate when she nodded. "We better get ready to go. Do you wanna go back to your place?"

"Nope! I've already packed all the stuff I need." She grinned, producing a beachbag with a towel, book, iPod, Sun Cream, Sunhat, Sunglasses and a String bikini.

I shook my head. How she is always so prepared I will never know.

"Right then," I said, grinning. "Let's go to the beach!"

Alice laughed and skipped into the bathroom.

_This is gonna be a long day._

**A/N: Okay, Okay, Okay! ****What did you think? My first chapter! I'm hoping this is gonna be a long story but I can't promise anything. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, if you like... :D Remember, the marshmallow is still up for grabs! Love You All! Xx**


	2. Hoes and Hotties at the beach

**A/N: Okey-dey! Here is the next chappie! I really enjoy writing this ****Right, the marshmallow is still up for grabs, but for this chapter it's a strawberry marshmallow! So, Review chapter 1 for a white Original marshy, and this Chappie for a Pink Strawberry Marshy! (Lol...) Happy Reading! X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Movie, or The Book (Or Alice ****) nor do I own 3oh!3, Katy Perry, Wheezers, Mean Girls, Dolce&Gabbana , or ANYTHING IN HERE! **

**BPOV:**

After showering I changed quickly into my beach outfit.

I wore a midnight blue string bikini with a sequins embroidered over it with a matching see through beach gown that flowed loosely over my body (due to the size) but cut of just above mid-thigh.

I wore white strappy sandals that were easy to slip off and a large straw sunhat.

I topped it off with a pair of massive (and I mean HUGE) Dolce&Gabbana sunglasses.

I blow dried my hair so that my long chocolate-brown curls bounced just below my shoulders. I put on some sugar pink lip balm and a deep blue eye shadow with black eye-liner which had glittery silver bits in it.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and packed a quick silver tote-bag with my favourite book (Jane Eyre), my iPod with a tiny hi-quality docking station, sun lotion, a towel and- most importantly- our girly boy-bagging magazines, me and Alice's version of the Bible, and I was ready to go.

I was just out in time to see Alice strolling into my room from the bathroom. She was wearing a flatter black halter-neck clip bikini with a white sunhat with pink rimming, silver sandals and a white beach-gown, similar to my own. Her hair was in her usual spiky black do' and her make-up was simple: shocking red lipstick with silver eye shadow and black eyeliner. Topping it off with a pair of aviator shades.

She scrutinized my outfit, looking for traces of a Faux Pa (as I said, she's a little Fashion Pixie)

Seeming satisfied, she smiled at me and said "Let's Go!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad she had no criticizing for me today, and nodded my head and grinned.

**APOV:**

We made our way down to the beach, which was just seconds from Bella's house, where I stayed most nights, although she sometimes stayed at mine. We barely ever stayed at our own houses. I love being with Bella. She is my very best friend, and I love her clumsy ways. I take care of her a lot. I helped her when her parents died, when she was alone in the world I stood by her and helped her through the dark time. We need each other.

Without Bella, I could be dead by now.

Before I met Bella, I was out every night. I was a raging alcoholic, and sometimes I took drugs.

When Bella came, she kept me under control. We had sleepovers at her house every night, where she introduced me to the common soda, which I didn't drink often due to my alcoholic needs. She got me completely hooked on lemonade. I laugh every time I remember Bella shoving soda down my mouth every evening, keeping me by her at all times, confiscating alcohol, drugs and ciggies. I always tried to bring her down, picked fights with her, tried to get her to leave me alone. I regret all the hurtful things I said to her, but she was stubborn. She always said "It's for your own good, Alice!" Like some sort of over protective agony aunt. I love Bella. She helped me through my dark time, as I helped her through her own.

We set up on the silky white sands, digging our blue and black polka-dotted sun umbrella into the sand and laying down our towels. Bella set up her mini hi-Quality iPod doc and plugged in her iPod, scrolling around on it for a second she settled for _Wheezers- Island in the Sun._

Soon, we were both humming along. It's our favourite song at the moment.

_When you're on a holiday  
You can't find the words to say  
All the things that come to you  
And I wanna feel it too_

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain

Huh Huh Huh Huh

When you're on a golden sea  
You don't need no memory  
Just a place to call your own  
As we drift into the zone

On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain

We'll run away together  
We'll spend some time forever  
We'll never feel bad anymore

_Huh Huh Huh Huh_

I was drifting around, half conscious and half asleep. I could hear what people were saying, or screaming, shouting... But it was muffled. Waves were rolling over me. I was drifting away...

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]_

Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]

Thats the way she come through like [whistles]

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

30h!3 ft. Katy Perry was blasting out of the speakers at full volume, attracting a few stares. It was loud with a pressured beat and knocked me well out of my unconsciousness. From the look on Bella's face, it had done that to her too.

She quickly turned it down and it was merely a background noise, fading in with the shouts of the beach people.

We both sighed. I looked down on my body to see I had a reasonable tan. Bella did, too, and we grinned at each other.

That's when I saw him. _Him,_the reason for my being.

Okay, that's over the top. I just think he's hot. But one day, he will see me, and realize we were meant to be! But, with only 4 days to the Last Splash, I'm gonna have to get him to notice me soon...

He is Emmet Cullen. He is _totally _gorge, and has the hottest body on campus.

He works as a Lifeguard at Bella's Grandparents Beach Club. He _totally_ ROCKS! **All** the girls fancy him, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him...

But he hasn't met _me _yet.

I squealed and Bella looked up and sighed.

"Alice, when are you gonna get OVER this? I mean, no offence, you're real pretty, but, I bet that Tanya will get him first..."

I seethed at her name. The snap about her being at summer camp so I had my chance no longer applied, because, right then, I heard a girly squeak, not like mine, a more nasal sound, and I knew she had arrived. _Tanya_. And her little group of Physcophants. Basically, her little group of followers. Bitches.

"Bells, did you order a sand_witch?_" I snorted.

"Tanya's back from camp!" She wailed. Trust me; this is **not** an over-reaction from our Bella here.

Tanya is a total bitch. She's like the ring-leader of the Teen Plastics, from _Mean Girls –_Which me and Bella always watch on our camp outs in the rec. Room, we like to think of Tanya and her gang as the Teen Plastics, and both of us as Cady. I also like to think of _him _as the main guy in the film, tee hee- at the High School on the Resort. I hate them. Hate them, hate them, HATE THEM!

Only problem is... Tanya has always wanted me and Bella to join her little Posse of bitches, Hags from Hell, if you will. She hates us, as we hate her. Because, she's _jealous. _Seriously, me and Bella are the hottest chicks at the damn school! And we are **mega** popular.

This explains to you why she wants us to join her gang. Because we are more popular and pretty than those Hore's. But, never the less, she still out numbers us, unfortunately. And, Emmet being one of the popular guys (duh) only dates the Hags from Hell, supposedly the 'Popular Girls'.

It sucks.

Bella sighed again, and pulled out our Bibles. The boy magazines. She started to flip through the latest one, the one she has obviously 'forgotten' to tell me about...

"BELLA YOU LITTLE WEAZLE! THAT'S THE LATEST BOY MAG AND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME YOU HAD IT!!" I screeched, earning some stares. I glared back at them.

"Alice! Keep it down! I haven't even read it myself so you can read it after." She said, a slight smile playing on her face

"Fine." I pouted "Well, the least you can do, is read me the latest on Boy Bagging Technology." I grinned.

"Oh Okay," She said. "This one's called 'Fluff & Retreat'. Fluff his ego then walk away. Not only is he left wanting more, he's under the impression that it's his idea."

"Nice" I said

I looked over to see Tanya, with her slag horde behind her, chatting up Emmet. She caught us sending death glares her way, and smiled in a sickly sugar-sweet way, making me want to throw up. She then started walking in a way she probably thought was sexy.

Me and Bella both groaned and completely ignored them. But, soon, she was there, looking straight at us, still smiling, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello Alice, Bella. What are you doing on the beach today?" She fluttered her eyelashes in a spastic way, which was totally unflattering.

"Uh, doing what everyone else is doing. Got a problem with that?" I snapped.

"What's it to you anyway?" Bella added, slightly mockingly.

She smiled sweetly and we both returned the smile, glaring at her with our eyes.

"I was merely asking. So, are you two going to the Last Splash?" She asked, still smiling.

"Like Bella said, what's it to you?" I replied coolly.

"Hmph." She said, and stalked if with her hoes.

"Well, Bella, It's getting late, so... Let's pack up! I have to go grab my stuff from my house for our camp-out but I'll meet you back at your place for tea?" I asked cheerfully.

"Sure. Meet me at mine at 6:00" She grinned and I smiled.

"So, see you in half an hour!" I said once I had helped pack up our stuff.

"Kay" She replied, but I was already skipping off.

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Second chapter finished! I just want to say a MASSIVO thank you to time4 for favouriting my story!! It means ****SO**** much to me, you do not know!**

**But, my one request, If you like my story, please review! It means so much to me! But, since you favourited, you get a sugar-dusted Double Chocó Chocó Chip Cookie! Yaay! **

**Next chapter is gonna get reeeal interesting! Please PM me or Review this story if you have any ideas or crtisism. Oh, and please Review or PM me or actually TAKE my poll, because I don't know if I should have some Lemons in future chappies and make it rating M or keep it ****just**** romantic and keep it rated T?? **

**Thank you SO much for reading, it means SO much to me!**

**I'll update with the next chappie ASAP! (Extra soon for you guys :D)**

**Love you all! XxX**


	3. Under The Sea, Rose Breaks away

**A/N: Okay! Another Chappie! Yay! **

**Okay, so I think that my Beta Reader is gonna be.... StuffRocksInnit!! My sister, Libby! Only prob. Is, I'm so new with this beta stuff, I dunno how to select her or whatever :S Help... Please....? :D**

**So, Please Review! I love you all my Readers! Chapter 3 reviews get you a Purple Ribena Marshmallow! (with all the toppings etc..) **

**Favouriting gets a sugar dusted Chocó Chocó Chip Cookie! **

**And subscribing gets you.... I dunno, maybe a BANANA SPLIT!! Or, perhaps a sacred Lemonade Kitty Marshy! I'm running out of desert Ideas so PM/Review desert ideas to me.**

**Enjoy! ;D P.S. First chappie in Rosalie Point of view! EEEEH!!**

**RPOV:**

"Rosalie!" Yelled my father, as I stared out at the coral reefs, spanning out as far as the shore, which you can't even make out from here. Sitting from my rock, the surface looks like a magical place. A place of Love...

"You are marrying him and that is FINAL!" He boomed.

I spun round and glared at him. My dad is the Sea Lord. The king, if you will, of this reef. I am his daughter. Where we live, under the water, Love doesn't exist. We marry who our parents pick.

"I am not marrying that... that _thing_!" I hissed and a few bubbles escaped my mouth in my anger.

"Rosalie, you _will_ marry Mike. He is a respectable Merman, fit for your hand. He comes from a good family. I'm sure it will be fine." He put his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. I shook it off.

"Father, Love _does_ exist. I've _seen_ it! With my very own eyes! I do not lie father, and I am not stupid. I do not believe he is worthy of my hand and I am _certainly _not in love with him!" I snapped.

My hand. _My _hand! I mean, seriously! Who does he think he _is?! _I can't believe that he, some mere merman, thinks he is worthy of me!

I mean, I don't wanna brag an' all, but, I have the HOTTEST bod. On the entire reef! Probably the ENTIRE freakin' ocean!

Okay, maybe not, but, you get my drift. I am gorgeous enough to make the merman bubble and float.

I can make the mermaids so jealous that they'll sit up at night on our rocks on siren duty trying to think of ways to, I dunno, put a crab on my rock.

But, even the crabs love me, so that wouldn't work.

I sighed.

"Father, I don't want to argue with you. I know that love exists in the human world, on the surface. On _land._ I know I'm not in love with Mike _Newton_" I spat the last word.

"So, maybe if you let me go away for a few days..." I trailed off when I saw his expression.

_Uh-oh._

"Ro...sa..LIEE!!!!" He shrieked and bubbles catapulted out of his mouth.

I fled to my rock quickly, not wanting to be caught in the water when he blew.

It looked like the others had caught the idea too. Other mermaids and mermen were hopping onto their rocks, bursting through the surface.

The rush of Mers parted as I came past. I mean, I _am _royalty.

I burst through the surface and my skin tingled. I loved the feeling of surfacing.

I slid ever so gracefully onto my rock and pulled up my tail. Even if just the tips of my tail were still in the water, I could get hauled in. Dad's storms are strong.

I heard a nasal smirk beside me. I sighed and turned to see Lauren on her rock, a few feet away.

"You know, that looks _so _UN graceful." She sneered.

I knew she meant my tail, hauled up onto the rock, which, I could tell, looked incredibly sexy from the looks some of the Mermen were giving me.

"At least I won't look like an idiot being pulled in." I retorted coolly, gaining some admiring gazes.

She snorted and flipped her short greasy hair, which was still wet.

Of course, she couldn't afford the Pearl Magic which I could. One of my spells makes my hair dry as soon as I surfaced. I decided to use my usual stunner trick.

I flipped my hair and it sparkled and sent rainbows bouncing of across the waves that were now beginning to build up. Anyone within a three mile radius was completely stunned, and was ogling my way. Even Lauren.

I flashed them all a dazzling smile and gazed at the waves, growing in size, and the darkening sky.

I don't see why dad feels the need to throw a fit and create a storm every time I do something he doesn't like. I sighed as a whirlpool started to build up a good 10 yards away. It began to grow closer and closer with increasing speed.

I smirked as I saw Laurens face get worried, and soon she began to start trying to pull up her tail, which isn't easy to do once you are on the rock.

But, already it was too late, and with a screech she was hauled in. I managed to stifle my howling laughter.

Soon after, it cleared up, and everyone ducked under the water again. I then doubled up in laughter, hearing it tinkling, a laugh which sounded like wind chimes, bouncing across the waves.

I soon regained my composure, and sighed.

Why can't father see it from my point of view? Love is not a myth...

_Flashback:_

_I sat expectantly around the sacred blue pearl clam. _

_I don't know what I expected, but this wasn't it. _

_On the rock that jutted out just beside the clam, the elder sat._

_They had called a meeting for us youngsters. _

_I'm a 12 year old mermaid, so today, Me and my classmates get to hear our Sea Shoal's Ancient stories, Legends._

_But, I'm different, because I am the chiefs daughter. _

_I get to sit on a Rainbow Rock-which are extremely rare and magical- and I have two Jellyfish bodyguards to protect me. Ya know, things like the barracudas._

_But, even barracudas love me, so there's no need. _

_Plus I get to have my pet Sea horse, Renesmee, sit with me. _

_Everyone's allowed Sea pets out of class, but this is a sort of class._

_My Sea Horse is just a baby, but boy does she know how to grab some attention!_

_I love all sea horses, they're adorable. But, they're usually a sand colour with perhaps some orange stripes on them. Renesmee is Teal with Pink stripes. And she is Hot. Figures._

_The main elder mer cleared his throat and called for order._

_They spoke of some legends I already knew, due to my older brother, Jasper Hale. _

_But one Legend struck me._

"_The Mers have said for generations, humans have love. We as Merpeople do not have love, but it has been spoken of that if a mer goes above the surface, on the land, they will swap their Tail for human legs. But come Sunset the tail will return. If a mer were to find love above the surface, they have a choice: To tell them of their secret, or to return to the sea. But, we know not if this is a tale of truth, or merely a myth. That ends our meeting. Thank you."_

_End Flashback_

I sat on my rock for hours, or it could have been minutes, thinking of that legend. It had always struck me as truth. I know love is real. I saw it once. When we were migrating to the bay like we always do this time of the year, I saw a couple, out on their little blue boat. And the way they looked at each other... It was a look I had seen nowhere in the seven seas_._

Eventually, Jasper popped his head above the surface, as I was combing my long, wavy blonde hair.

"Hey." He said casually, sliding onto the rock with me when I slid over. "`Heard 'bout the fight you had with dad, and the storm he made. 'Must a' been pretty mad. What did you do?"

I sighed. I knew he would know this.

"I told him I wouldn't marry Mike." I answered in a straightforward voice.

He sighed, too. "Still believe in that love stuff, huh?" 

I nodded, blushing. "It _is _real! I know it..." I broke off, letting a pearl drop of moisture escape from under my eyelid.

He turned to me, and wiped it away. "I know, sis. I'm with you here."

I looked at him, shocked, but grateful. "Thanks, bro." I said, laughing a little at the end.

He pulled me into a tight hug, and then I had an idea.

"Hey, Jazz?" I said, cautious.

"Yeah...?" He replied hesitantly. He knew that tone.

"Do you ever wonder... what... you know... It would be..._like_ in the human world?" I asked, waiting for the pit-fire.

"Yeah. I do. But, Rose, you can't run off... I've always wanted to, but... we belong here. In our world." He sighed, but I was shocked from his reply.

"C'mon Jazz! Live a little! Why don't we get away, you and me! On the wide open...Land!" We laughed together but he shook his head.

"Rose, we can't. We just can't. _Especially_ when it's 3 days until you get married!" He said shaking his head again.

"Maybe that's the reason I wanna go..." I muttered under my breath. He heard, and chuckled, but I continued. "Do you really wanna be married off to Sango? I mean, I love Sango and all, she's one of my best friends, but you aren't in love!" I ranted.

"Rose, I love Sango as a sister. That has to be enough. And love doesn't exist here." He replied shortly.

"Let's go somewhere it does! Jazz, you and me are destined for this! At least think about it?" I asked, pleaded, using my eyes on him, that always does the trick!

He sighed in defeat. "I'll think about it, Rose. I'm not promising anything."

"Okay" I said, pleased with the days work, but still annoyed he wouldn't come to the human world with me. But I was crafty. I sighed and gazed out to the horizon, and opened my mouth to sing. I was the best singer in the Sea. I could bring them flocking.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away_

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away...

I had everyone stunned, and by the end, heads had popped up to hear. Near the end, Jasper had joined in the song, we sang with our hearts, and when we were done, we both sighed, and he put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

I don't know how long we sat there, but eventually we said our goodbyes. I stayed out on the rock, watching the moon rise into the sky, and the stars span out above me.

I quietly sang the chorus of _Breakaway_ again. And then I made a decision.

I had to go. I had to go, to find love.

I weighed out my options Call the dolphins to come and get me... no that's too loud... and they would never disobey the king... I could check out if there are any fishing boats... I scanned the horizon. None. Okay, well, my only option is to swim like there's no tomorrow and hope that they don't catch me...

"No," I said aloud "I mean, yes, but... Black Sea Magic..." I breathed. "No, no, no... You can't! But... I know I have to..." I turned and looked around. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed softly. I straightened myself up, and used my Black Sea Magic.

"_Oh, souls of the water and of the dead... send me thy dark transport. Summon the souls and the unread philosophies, And send me to the Land of The Walking!" _I screeched the last bit, but quietly enough so no one could possibly hear me. Black winds swirled around me as the enchantment worked. And, soon, I saw it coming along the horizon.

A jet black shark. Dead. But with its soul returned to it, by me.

Kinda creepy, I know._ But it will give me the transport I need. _I thought, trying not to think about how I had just broken a Mer rule.

I hopped on it's back, trying not to take in it's awful smell and parched skin, with cuts slashed all over it, and the fact it had no eyes. No expression. It was merely a chunk of its soul. Of consciousness. But I had complete command over it. It wasn't living. It wasn't even breathing. There was no heartbeat. I had only used Black Sea Magic once before, and that was an accident. ..

_Flashback_

"_Alright, MerChildren! Today we are working on Black Sea Magic._

"_Now, it is illegal to use Black Sea Magic, unless in combat. But now that you are twelve you must learn it. But, you are not old enough to be magic yet, so there is no harm in reciting the spells._

"_Okay! Let's work on the first one! Now, repeat after me,_

"_Oh, souls of the water and of the dead... send me thy dark stealth. Summon the souls and the unread philosophies, And send me Dark Speed!" _ _We all repeated, with giggling from some people._

_But, whilst nothing happened to them, dark winds swirled around me and I stumbled, but when I got up and walked forward, I flashed like a lightning bolt forward, I staggered then flew forward again. _

_Miss Cargrew was having a fit at the top of the classroom and I couldn't control myself!_

_I heard, "everybody stay back!" And "I'll fetch the Sea Lord!" _

_But I was catapulting around with no stop, until I felt firm but soft hands on my shoulders, the hands of my father. _

"_Go, Dark Spirits, leave this body in peace, and leave nothing in its wake. Return her soul to her body from whence it came."_

_And then, I was back, like nothing had happened, but the class-pool was bedraggled, with seaweed and shells scattered everywhere. _

_But the important thing was that no one was hurt._

_End Flashback._

Yeah, I got my magic early...

"_Go, dead soul." _I recited without a hitch._ "Take me to the Land of the Walking."_

And with that, the dead shark glided at top speed through the water. As silent as a sea snail.

I was going to the Human world.

**?POV:**

I popped my head up to see if my secret love, Mike, was up yet, and I heard someone singing to themselves.

I looked over to see that brat Rosalie sitting on her rock, looking melancholy.

I snorted quietly, and was about to turn away when I heard her say,

"No," she said aloud "I mean, yes, but... Black Sea Magic..." she breathed. "No, no, no... You can't! But... I know I have to..." she turned and looked around and I ducked. "I'm so sorry." I heard her sob.

I froze. Had she seen me? What am I gonna do?

I took my chances and peeked out. No, she hadn't seen me, but... what is she doing? Is...Is she _really _going to use _BLACK SEA MAGIC??_ Does she not know _anything?!_

But she started reciting a spell. _The idiot! _I thought. I have to do something...

Then I caught what she said "..._To the Land of the Walking!" _

What? The HUMAN world?! No way!

But, I _could _use this to my advantage...

I let out a sly laugh and ducked under the water.

**A/N: Ooh! A cliffy! Hehehe I'm sorry I left it like that, but I promise to update soon! What's gonna happen! :O Who is ?POV? Find out next time in Chapter 4: A creepy Camp-out and a Mermaids Wish! XxX**


	4. The Pool, Bella and Rose's Encounter

**A/N: Hey Guuuys! Sooo Next Chappie is heeere! I really luuuuurvee writing this stooory for you guys **

**I AM DEDICATING THIS CHAPPIE TO...... ****nbf4eva & Ally soccer girl ! Thank you so much nbf4eva to subscribing to me!! And to Ally soccer girl For reviewing AND subscribing!! Yaay! Ally soccer girl Purple Marshmallow and ChocoChipCookie coming your way! And nbf4eva gets a Purple Marshy!! Yaaaayy!!! **

**Okay, so, here we go! I hope you all like it! Love yaas! XxX**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or Aquamarine... You know the drill.**

**BPOV:**

_Flashback_

_We were walking back from the beach when my gran called me over. She told me about a storm and could we help get the decorations in._

"_C'mon Alice, let's go help get the decorations in for grandma, she says a storms coming in, but they'll put them back up when it's cleared." I said._

"_Kay" Alice said distantly, staring up at the darkening skies. _

_We grabbed the boxes from the workers who had taken them down and hurried to the storage room._

_We chatted about the Last Splash on the way, Me walking backwards so I could see her face when I bumped into someone and Alice tumbled straight into me._

"_Sorry-" Alice said, at the same instant I exclaimed "Geez, Leonard!"_

_It was quiet for a second until Leonard, an ancient worker at the resort, held up a card with an M on._

"_M," he said, and flipped it round so that it look like a W, "Or, W?" he asked and laughed quietly to himself while Alice went "Uh..."_

"_Right," I said "Nice to see you too."_

"_W" he then said, and tapped the card to his head._

_He both smiled and Alice did a really fake sort of half laugh half squeal._

_Then he walked of and we both squeaked and shoved the boxes in the cupboard and then Alice put her arm around me and stage whispered "He knows what you did last summer!"_

_And we both laughed like a couple of hyenas._

_End Flashback_

Alice came back shortly after collecting all her stuff.

I grinned as I opened the door "Heyaa Alice!" She returned the grin and hopped inside.

We sauntered into the kitchen were Alice started rummaging around in her bag.

Grandma, who was cooking, turned round and said "Whatever are you looking for, Alice?"

Alice just grinned then moments after let out an "Aha!"

We both turned to see Alice with some gravy sauce.

"I thought you could use these, perhaps, Grandma Swan?" Alice said playfully.

Gran looked truly shocked as she took the gravy. "How on earth did you know that Alice?" She asked in a daze.

She just shrugged and said "Maybe I have a sixth sense." Then winked.

We all laughed.

Dinner was Chicken and Salad, then me and Alice went into the rec. room for our campout.

We pushed the sofas to the sides, put cushions and blankets and duvets in the middle, forming a big nest, in front of the TV. We then laid out all the boy magazines and switched on _Mean Girls._

Gran had given us some change to spend on the vending machines. We played 2 rounds of Pinball, we each had a go on the dance machine, Alice had 5 cans of Lemonade and I had 3 cans of Diet Coke, along with 2 bags of Nachos and 6 bags of Jelly Worms from the snack machine, shared between us.

We were having a great time chatting about school and boys and the Last Splash.

I sighed, and Alice looked up at me, worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just... I guess I just wish I had a _date _for the Last Splash, Ya know? All the girls our age have dates, and we all know you could have had one if you weren't 'saving yourself for Emmet.'" I gave her a look. "I love spending time with you Al, you're my best friend, but one day you're gonna find the perfect guy and.... well.... you might not have time for me anymore..." My eyes where filling up with moisture as I spoke.

Alice looked at me; a shocked look was placed onto her perfect face.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being pulled into a tight hug.

"I would never forget you. I _couldn't _ever stop spending time with you! We need each other, remember? I love you so much Bells, you're my only best friend and I love that. I'd be lost without you." She said, a few tears escaping down her cheek.

I was crying now, too.

"I love you too Al, ditto all that." I managed to stammer.

We both laughed and wiped our eyes, resuming to eating our snacks and drinking our soda, and watching the movie, too.

By the time the film ended we were both pretty tired, but we switched on the TV anyways. The weather was on on channel 1 and Mr. Denali- That slag we encountered earlier at the beach, Tanya's father- was presenting it outdoors. He had an umbrella which kept turning inside out. Me and Alice giggled as we watched him try to stutter out the weather.

"Hey...Bella?" Alice murmured, sleep obvious in her voice.

"Hmmmm?" I replied, yawning

"Do you.. Believe in.. Magic?!" She exclaimed.

"Wait...What?!" I sat up and looked at her and she laughed.

"I said, do you believe in magic? Because we are gonna do a spell!"

I giggled and said "Okay, what are we casting a spell for, then?"

Alice sat up and put one hand on her heart and raised her arm diagonally into the air and said triumphantly, "For **love!**"

That sent me into another whole new round of giggles.

"Okay" I managed "So..." I snorted "Where do we begin?"

"Okay, Let me begin." She said and then continued.

"_Oh gods of hurricanes makers of lighting and majestical waves, useth your power to sendeth useth some gorgeous boys and washeth them upeth onto the beach. Maketh them to see that they are in love with us and let us live happily ever afteeeeer!!" _She screeched.

We were both howling by then, but she closed her eyes, picked a nacho out of hr packet and said "Ameneth" and threw it over her shoulder. I giggled spastically and told her "You're insane!"

"That's what they tell me!" She said and then stood up and ran over to the vending machine going "Mehehehhahahhahaaa!"

I sighed and then picked up a nacho and threw it over my shoulder. "Ameneth" I breathed.

Three things happened after that.

The rain that was already pretty bad outside picked up and there was a clash of thunder. Lightening lit up the windows and the rain soon turned to hail. The wind howled outside and bashed the palm tree leaves against the window.

The lights flickered then turned out completely and the TV died, leaving us in pitch black darkness.

The pinball machine went mental making the game sound effects and lighting up, the ball inside clattering around even though no one was playing it. And from the squeals coming from Alice-"The Vending machines possessed!"- and a quick glance in that direction I could see that the soda machine was spitting out cans of soda by the bucket load, some exploding as they clattered to the floor.

Then, the soda machine stopped spitting and the pinball machine went dead. But, we were still in pitch black darkness and the storm was still raging outside

"Looks like we got free-" Alice started, cut off by me

"Alice!!" I squealed. "Are you dead? Don't die!"

Alice snorted "I'm not dead! Follow my voice..."

We got to each other just as a palm tree crashed against the side of the house and we both squealed and fell over.

"Bella I just want you to know that if Leonard comes in here and chops us into two million pieces-"

I gasped but she continued.

"Then you are completely, truly and _eternally_, my best friend."

I was touched by her words. "You're my best friend, too."

"And, I broke your Mobile." She finished.

"Aah!" I exclaimed and pushed her over squealing where we both fell over and laughed until, suddenly, the door opened and a figure in a long raincoat and hat came in with a torch and we both screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Both me and Alice exclaimed until the figure said

"_WHAT _are you girls doing out here in this weather?!"

"Oh!" we both sighed in relief.

"Grandma!" I shrieked throwing my arms around her wet body.

I could her Alice squealing behind me "Oh, Mrs. Swan! If I have nightmares tonight I'm blaming you!"

She laughed then said "Let's get the two of you tucked up in bed" and smiled.

I woke up in the morning in my bed with Alice by my side, still fast asleep.

Being careful not to wake her, I climbed out of bed out onto the balcony, inhaling the air deeply, eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes I got quite a shock.

_Everywhere _ was completely wrecked. There was seaweed and fallen palm trees everywhere, on every surface it could touch, even the roof of the snack shack.

"Wow, must have been some storm...." I said to myself quietly.

I then saw Emmet with some of the other Employees pushing the Lifeguard chair back up, which had fallen down in the storm.

Knowing Alice would want to see him, I sighed and called into my room "Alice, Emmet's out!"

She was up in a flash and was at my side, gazing at him. "He's so beautiful..!"

I laughed and said, "C'mon, I wanna check out the damage."

We changed back into the outfits we wore yesterday, make up and all, and ran downstairs, skipping breakfast, telling grandma we'd be back for it later.

I said to Alice I wanted to go to the pool first, because that was most interesting. She agreed, because that's where Emmet was.

I sighed and we began to walk to the pool.

**RPOV:**

I had been riding for about half an hour, and it was barley even midnight, judging from the sky.

We were about 2 miles from the shore when I told the shark to leave me here. I couldn't risk having a human see, could I?

I hopped of onto a nearby rock and did the Black Sea Magic ending spell.

"_Oh soul of the sea, your time is through, your use is up. Now free yourself from this dead carcass and join the Black Souls of the Sea. Return to whence you came!" _I yelled as the black winds swirled again and then ceased, and I opened my eyes to see the dead corpse of the rotting shark floating away and, gradually, sinking. Side effect of Black Sea Magic.

I felt a slight wind picking up and I knew something was wrong. The sky began to darken and the sea became choppy, waves picking up. Rain began to come down and the current began to swirl around me.

_Uh-oh._ I thought _Dads found out I am missing earlier than expected. I have to get a move on, fast!_

I was far enough away from the shore that no one would hear me....

I whistled ear splittingly, the dolphin call of SOS.

Almost immediately two dolphins appeared and I climbed onto their backs, letting them tow me along.

I could see that even they were struggling and I knew they wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

When the shore was not far off, I told the dolphins to stop, I could make it from here.

What a mistake.

As soon as I was off I was swept under and flung around.

It was like when you're first born as a Mer, you haven't fully developed your gills, which makes it hard to breath under the water. Sure, it's possible, but, it's like altitude. It's like the water is thinner. There's not enough oxygen in the water, almost.

I was bashed into rocks and I was thrashed around, but I was a strong swimmer, and I had Pearl Magic in the pouch I wore around my neck.

I unleashed a Pearl capsule which burst into glitter and tingled against my fingers.

"Pearl Magic, Current Manipulator!" I shouted.

This allowed me to change the current. It would only last so long, but it's enough to get me to the shore.

I felt the water thin, but due to the storm, I was being carried more and more up-shore.

I felt myself panic. I hadn't thought this plan through. Where was I going to end up? What if someone caught me as a mermaid before I'd had a chance to transform? I wasn't sure what to do, so I just let the waves carry me. I'd figure something out...

Then, I was catapulted into... what was this....a...a fence or something?! Then, the waves dragged me over it and I hit the ground with a thud, still underwater. Then, as the waves pushed me forward, I felt the ground against my tail disappear.

I panicked again. Where was I? I looked at my surroundings. Well, it was water.... and it had sides. Sort of, concrete sides... and there were lights, illuminating the water around it... It definitely wasn't a rock pool, although there were some fish and seaweed around me. I drank in the water... It was sea water with a hint of... eew... what is that taste? All chemically... Oh no... It can't be... something the elders talked off... It couldn't be... chlorine, could it? Oh no... That means... I panicked once again, and went over to one of the fish.

"Hey, um, I kinda got washed up here and-"

He cut me off and exclaimed "A mermaid? What are you doing here? I know it's common for fish to be swept from the sea onto the rock pools but Mermaids! No, you don't see that. Not ever!" He stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know, long story, but this isn't a rock pool, I get the feeling it might be a –"

"Hey, wait a second... that pouch around your neck... am I right in saying that there is Pearl Sea Magic in that? And, that other necklace... Hold the shell; you're the Florida Reef Princess! The Sea Lord's daughter! What are you doing so far from home?"

I hmphed. "Well, It's not like that's any of your business, but, I swam away from home because I was being forced to marry a real blow fish and I heard from the Mer Legends that Love exists above the surface on land, so I came to check it out. Anyway, This isn't a rock pool, any idea what it is? Cos I get the feeling that this _might _just be a-"

"A swimming pool. Yeah, the one's that humans use to swim in when they're not in the sea. Well, we're safe for a while, the humans won't use it because of the storm, but they will clean it out the day after tomorrow, I'd say, and when they do... Well, we'll be able to escape, but you... Well, that won't be easy. And even if you did manage to get out, you don't wanna go home, but that won't be possible cos there's no where you can hide, what with that tail and you know the Sea Lord will just manipulate the currents and pull you back, so... Well, you're toast. Your only option is to get seen, or go home right now. And that could be hard because of the storm, but you've got Pearl Magic-"

Now it was my turn to cut him off.

"Don't you know any Mer legends? You squid! When Merpeople go onto the land they will swap their tail for legs! Unless, they're in the water. But, when the sun goes down, the tail comes back. And returns again in the morning." I recited.

"Oh. Well, that's pretty cool, but whatcha' gonna do when the humans come with the cleaning machine the next day? Climb onto the side of the pool and hope no one is up until you dry of? You're gonna need a better plan than that!" He stated, logically.

"Hmm... Yes, you're right. That is a problem... Hold on a sec." I said, and with that, I swam up and popped my head above the surface, my face instantly splashed by the heavy waves, but I swam to the side and hailed myself up, the waves crashing into my torso.

I looked quickly at my surroundings there was a little cabin, which I could easily hide in when the sun comes up. Then, I could saunter around as a human, and no one will suspect me! Perfect!

I ducked back under to tell the fish my plan. He was still waiting patiently. But he looked a bit edgy. Strange how I could tell that from a _fishes_ face! Well, maybe it's cos I _am _half fish...

"There's a shack by the pool I can hide in when the humans clean it out. Then, I can come out with legs! Simple!" I said, proud of myself.

"Yeah, that's good, but you _do_ have a few problems. Such as, in the human world, you can't just walk around on someone else's property. Ergo, we are trespassing right now, although, we don't count, it's just humans. But you're gonna look pretty human to them. This is good, apart from the fact that you could be arrested by a Police Officer and taken to jail. And it wouldn't exactly be great when the sun set and you would pop a tail, now would it? And, also, you're not gonna have any clothes when you get legs, and humans don't tend to walk around naked. That would be very embarrassing. And, last problem, What if it's locked? You won't even be able to get in then!"

My head was spinning from the stream of problems. And, he was completely right!

"Uh... Well.... I guess I could... find some clothes and sneak out? And... Well... I'll just have to pray its open I guess." I stammered.

He flicked his tail **(A/N: That's the equivalent of shaking your head! ;D ) **and spoke again.

"You can't just find clothes lying around, Hun. You could try sneaking out and, well, I'll pray its open for you too." He said. "Well, me and the boys are kinda gonna go now, I think. Gotta get back to the reef." He flicked his tail vertically this time, gesturing the nod of his head.

"Wait!" I said, blushing for asking this "Couldn't you stay with me, until the morning?" I asked, embarrassed.

He looked torn. "I dunno, we have to get back and all but..." He looked at the other fish who all breathed bubbles **(A/N: The equivalent of sighing! ;D ) **and scattered into the seaweed.

"Well, looks like I'm staying, then." He said, his lips slightly drawn up at the sides, I'm guessing a smile.

"Thanks." I said. "Well, we better settle down until the morning then."

With that, we followed the other fish into the seaweed.

**APOV:**

Me and Bella went into the pool area and I was shocked at exactly how roughed up it was.

It looked like half the ocean had washed up in there last night, along with one of the deck chairs which must have accidently been left out. There were loads of fish in the pool, as well.

_Eew._ I thought. I glanced over the edge to see a flickering light, gleaming. It freaked me out for a second, and then common sense took over. It was obviously just the pool lights.

Then my attention was turned to Emmet, who was on the other side of the pool with Leonard, and Mr. Swan, Bella's granddad

I sat by the edge of the pool with Bella, pretending to be interested in the crab scuttling along the side of the pool which Bella was nudging with a stick.

Then Emmet said something to Mr. Swan that really caught my attention.

"Do you think we'll have to call off the last splash?"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed and ran towards them waving my hands. "Mr. Swan, me an Bella have been planning for this for, like, forever, you can't call it off..." I babbled.

"It'll be ok, Alice" He assured me, but I still kept babbling. I was vaguely aware of a snapping noise behind me, but I assumed it was just Bella's footsteps.

Then I heard it.

A blood curdling scream.

Everything happened in a flash.

I turned to see Bella, falling into the pool.

I would have jumped in after her myself if Emmet hadn't beaten me to it.

"Bella!" He shouted, and ripped off his shirt, leaving me stunned.

He jumped in the pool after her, causing a splash, knocking me out of my daze.

My best friend was in there.

My best friend, who hasn't been in the water for 5 years.

My best friend whose parents drowned in the water.

I had to do something.

But what could I do? Emmet was already in the water after her, and I was being useless!

I grabbed a towel. Pretty pathetic, but at least it wasn't completely useless.

Then Emmet re-surfaced, with Bella in his arms. She was as white as a sheet and as soon as she was out she started spluttering out water by the bucket load, all the while screaming "THERE'S A SHARK IN THE POOL!!" Okay, that freaked me out. But, she must just be in shock. Right?

Emmet placed her on a sun lounger, and I wrapped the towel around her, asking if she was okay.

"Bella, are you alright?" Said Mr. Swan

"I saw something" she spluttered, gasping for breath "I have no idea what it was!"

"Half the ocean washed up in there last night." Mr. Swan stated. "Emmet, start cleaning the place up. Leonard, Lock up the patio. Don't want anybody else falling in."

I had to think of something intelligent to say to Emmet... Aaargh! Can't think! _Oh no, he's going! Say something! _I thought.

"Uh... That was... That was tight Emmet." I stammered.

_No!! What was that? He's gonna think I'm a complete idiot now!_

He just nodded his head and walked off.

I walked Bella back to the house crooning and shh-ing and "It'll be okay"-ing all the way.

We went up to her room and I started babbling on about how lucky she was and how Emmet touched her, _topless!_ But she stopped me.

"Alice. I saw something. Definitely. And, It looked like.. I can't even say it, but, the way it stared at me with... Its eyes!"

I looked at her for a moment. Assessing the situation. She wasn't going to let it go.

"Okay, well, we'll just go back later and check it out." I said

"What? No, I-"

"Come on Belly-Bells. Put on your big-girl pants, and meet me at 9:00" I smiled and kissed her cheek. I had to go and get resources, and Plan this, if it was gonna be okay.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 4 is doooone! Yay! Okay, on Chapter 1, there is an error. It says 3 days until the last splash but it's really 5. So, now it's 4 days. I'm not sure If I should do Bella falling in from BPOV in next chappie or if it's just a waste of time because we all know what she saw when she fell in. Gonna need to know in a PM/Review today please cos I am gonna start the next chappie now. Or, Prehaps as a Flashback? Thanks for reading, Bye! XxX **


	5. Rosalie, A mermaid discovered

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**5****th**** chappie, wooooo! I am having a break down here, can't get any inspiration, if you like the story please review and if you have any ideas PM me **** (or the other way round...lol) **

**I'm sorry if I am being a biatch here, cos it feels like I am, but, I haven't even received any reviews or comments. I have had 2 subscribers and 1 review. I mean, COME ON.**

**I'm sorry, I know I can't expect much, I mean, my story isn't great, but, I want more than that.**

**I'm not gonna do the whole 'No upload til I get so many reviews' thing but I would like it if you reviewed because that would warm my heart because I want more than a quick comment like this should happen to so-and-so bye. That's not really what reviews are about.**

**Anyway, I hope somebody enjoys this, and that I'm not just writing this for the hell of it.**

**JPOV is Jaspers POV**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, Aquamarine or any of the companies linked or mentioned in this story.**

**JPOV:**

"Father, we all know you're mad at Rosalie for going away, and this is a big deal, but we're really getting bored of sitting out on the rocks the whole time. It's unnatural. Could you _please _just stop for a second or two, so we can think this through?"

My father looked at me in shock.

Well, I guess I just kinda sassed the Sea King. Crap.

At least he's stopped.

"Dad," I began again. "Rosalie, your daughter, my sister, has gone to the human world. I'm sure she's fine. I know you're worried, she's probably managed to find herself somewhere to stay by now. But she's young, and she doesn't know some of the older mer stories. So, we need to do _something."_

My father took a deep breath.

"You're right, son. We do need to do something. What was she thinking!? Riding out into a storm like this, going into the _human_ world, of all places! In fact, how do we know that she's gone to the human world? She could be visiting Princess Sandra in the next reef along. They could be exchanging marriage tips..." He trailed off when he saw me, shaking my head.

"I think it's almost definite, father. We had a conversation, before she left. I didn't know, I promise, but we did talk about this..." I explained our whole conversation to him. I mean, this was important. My sister, in the human world!

"Yes, that is quite definite. But, that still doesn't answer, how did she sneak off without anyone noticing her? I mean, she could have just swam, but, I'm sure someone would notice that. And, calling her dolphin friends would be much too loud..." I heard him gulp audibly.

My throat went dry. "But that means..." I was shocked. Rosalie would never...

"Oh, it's true." A nasal, female voice came, sounding innocent, yet guilty, from the shadows.

"I saw the whole thing." She stepped out of the shadows.

"Waa? La-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Rosalie, did indeed, use Black Sea Magic!"

**BPOV:**

I felt like such an idiot.

I can't believe that I was doing this.

Its 10:00 pm. (me and Alice changed it, we agreed nine was too early) and I've just crept out of my house.

Oh yeah, and I'm wearing the whole freakin' gear.

My hairs up in a ponytail, pulled into a black beanie, with a few loose tendrils poking out,

A skin tight black tee and jacket, black Jeans, heavy duty lace up boots and a torch.

I crouched and pushed myself up against the small wall, which is the floor in the raised up patio, and sidled along it.

_Where the hell is Alice? _I thought.

Just then, I saw a small movement in the darkness beside me.

"Gah!" I gasped as I collided with what was undoubtedly Alice.

Alice pulled of her balaclava and we both giggled.

After 30 seconds or so of giggling, Alice composed herself, and looked at me, a serious expression on her little heart shaped face.

"Right." She said in her business voice. "Let's get going."

I nodded in agreement and we both slid around the wall until Alice gave me the Ok, and chucked her rucksack over, which clanked a little.

We both held back a little, then climbed over, Alice landing agilely on her feet, me toppling over and falling flat on my face, into the concrete, which hurt like hell.

We were both on the ground, Alice crouching to pick up the rucksack and me cussing about the fall.

Then a door creaked open fiercely, and the porch light of Leonard's beach cabin flicked on.

"Leonard!" I whispered urgently and we lay flat on the ground, with a thud from me.

The creepy old man looked around for a second, then, deciding no one was out here, he went back in.

We both sighed in relief, and I followed Alice as she crouched down as she ran, being careful not to cause a sound.

I was extra careful about not falling in. That was the last thing we needed. Especially because of what was... in there.... I shivered involuntarily.

Alice sat down near the edge of the pool and opened her rucksack, taking out a pot of sardines.

"Hey, maybe we should get fishing poles or something-" I started

"No, no, no, no." Alice said, shaking her head. "I don't wanna catch it." She said opening the pot and taking out a sardine.

"I wanna feed it." She said, dropping in a sardine.

**RPOV:**

I've been sitting in this pool for HOURS.

When are we gonna get to leave?

If I get to leave...

Today, a girl fell in the pool.

Judging by the screams, her name was Bella.

Well, anyway, they appeared to be hanging around by the pool.

I caught the words 'clean up the pool' and freaked out.

Anyway, when she fell in, she opened her eyes, once she finished swallowing in a litre of the yucky pool water from her screams, she stopped screaming, obviously out of lack of air.

Then she caught sight of me.

I couldn't help stare at her. I mean, I'd never been that close to a human before!

She stared at me too, and went paler.

I was about to smile, and tell her to stay calm when she screamed. Loud. Blood curdling.

Then, a splash broke the surface of the water, and I knew I had to scram.

One human seeing me and freaking out was enough. Another one, I don't think I could handle it.

I swam agilely to the other side of the pool, and hid in a large clump of seaweed. The fishes asking me what was going on.

I sighed at the memory. What if the humans believed her? And, what if they swept the pool with those awful nets, looking for me? I sighed again, staring up at the surface of the water, the moonlight shooting through the water in small rays, and bouncing around with the ripples.

I was just chilling out in the seaweed, you know, as you do, when I heard some soundwaves rippling across the surface of the pool.

I panicked. The humans must be here already...

Then, a sardine dropped to the bottom of the pool from the surface, just by where I was.

I looked up in a confused fashion whilst all the fish shrieked and mourned.

I rolled my eyes. I wonder what they'd think if they knew I rode a dead shark here.

I went up to the sardine and drank in the scent (quite literally). Hmm. It's been modified by the humans. Marinated, perhaps?

I wrinkled my nose and returned to the patch of seaweed.

**APOV:**

"Not having much success there, then." I muttered, opening my rucksack again.

This time, I took out a sandwich bag with some fish fingers.

"Fish sticks?" Bella said in a sarcastic voice.

"Maybe it was an octopus." I said , dropping it in.

"With hair, and a tail?"

"It could have been Kelp" I said "Or seaweed."

**RPOV:**

I heard more sound waves, and then something else dropped down.

I looked at it, decided it was safe, and then swam over.

I opened my mouth, letting the water around the object wash over my pallet, and I recognized the scent.

Cod... with a hint of... Oh, those things the people on boats sometimes throw in for the gulls! What are they called...? Jasper told me... Oh yeah! Breadcrumbs!

So, this is cod, in breadcrumbs. Hmm. I assume that the humans have this as _food_.

What are they trying to do? Lure me in with Seafood? What do they think I am!?

**BPOV:**

I mentally sighed.

"It wasn't kelp, and it wasn't seaweed." I said irritably.

By now she had opened up her rucksack, taken out a packet of Jelly Worms and turned the bag towards me.

"Want one?" She asked.

That pissed me off. Was she even _listening?!_

Of course, I knew that this was just a small squabble that would be over in 2 seconds but my temper flared up.

I roughly pushed the bag away, a few jelly worms falling into the pool.

"I saw _hair!_" I snapped.

"God!" Alice said, shoving the bag by the side of the pool.

I half noticed a few more falling in, but that didn't matter.

"Look, if you're going to ignore everything I say-" I said

"I'm not ignoring you!" Alice said

**(A/N: At this point they start talking at the same time, you know, trying to talk over each other)**

A: "I'm just trying to be logical about this..."

B: "What's the point of me even being here if you're going to...?"

A: "I'm not ignoring you I'm trying to help because I'm your friend...!"

B: "Are Too!!"

**RPOV:**

Next, some worm type things fell in.

I could smell them from where I was treading, they smelt _so _good!

I swam up quickly, drank in the air, and bit down into it.

_Delicious! _I thought.

A few more dropped down, which I quickly devoured but they weren't enough, I had to have more.

A part of my brain said _WHAT THE HECK, ROSALIE! THEY'RE FOOD! YOU ARE GOING TO GET CAUGHT FOR FOOD!_

But I ignored it, took a deep swig, and swam up to the surface.

They were too involved in their little argument to notice me surface, so I listened in.

"I'm just trying to be logical about this..."

"What's the point of me even being here if you're going to...?"

"I'm not ignoring you I'm trying to help you because I'm your friend...!"

"Are too!!"

"I bet I know what It was." I said casually. I couldn't help it. I smirked a little at their expressions when they noticed me.

I suddenly recognized one of the girls.

It was Bella, who fell in the pool.

The other girl must have been her friend Alice, who I'd heard above the surface.

Then, Bella spoke. "I'm guessing..." she said, and I swooshed my tail so that the end fins glided above the surface, "It was a mermaid."

Alice, who had had one of those little Jelly worms in her mouth, had her lips in a perfect O, causing the worm to fall out.

I decided to play with them, tease them a little.

I started swimming across the pool towards them, with my head so that the water was just above my nose, and looked at them mischievously, humming in what can only be described as a playful tone, but menacing.

Then, I ducked under the water, and glided towards then, then resurfaced, I probably looked like I was going to jump straight out of the water at them

That's obviously what they thought.

I reached the edge of the pool where they _were _sitting, although they had jumped about a foot back.

They looked petrified.

I couldn't help myself.

"Boo." I said, in a complete monotone.

They screamed very loudly, and at the same time they both covered each other's mouths.

I looked at them expectantly.

"It's a...!" Bella stammered

"You're a...!" Alice stuttered

"A mer... mu..." Bella tried, whilst I nodded my head, and looked at them like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, then made a sound halfway between a sigh and a groan.

"Ugh. I can see we have to take this sloowley, Mer... Maid. Mermaid!" I said, first sarcastic, then cheerfully.

They both looked at me in awe, so I continued.

"Fabled marine creatures" I made it sound like a question. "Half woman, Half fish... Known for sitting on rocks, staring into mirrors, and _obsessively_ combing our long, beautiful hair." I said proudly.

"Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla...-"

I was cut off because, whilst speaking, I was drifting downwards, and the water cut me off. I thought it was quite a cool affect.

I went under, did a quick back and forth width of the pool, then re surfaced, completely normally.

They shrieked again, a shrill sound, echoing across the water.

"_Stop _shrieking like a couple of _gulls!_" I said, a little irritated.

"For shrimps you're awfully loud." I said, swimming to the side of the pool and lying against the step.

"You speak English?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I said, a little smug. "Mermaids talk all languages known to human, fish, crustacean... and several varieties of seafowl. What can you speak?"

"Uugh, I got C in Spanish." Alice said.

"Hmm." I said, eyeing her.

Alice walked nearer towards me, but Bella grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait!" she whispered, but, of course, I have impeccable hearing. "What if she's, like, bad or something?"

"Why would she be bad?" Alice whispered back, un aware that I was watching them, and that I could hear her, Bella spoke again.

"She's a _fictional _sea creature. They could be bad!" She said. I mean, I know this must be freaky and all for her, but honestly! That's really offensive. _How _can I be fictional, If I'm right here?! She sounded kinda nerdy, but she looked pretty, and I could tell that she's one of the popular girls.

"We are _not _fictional!" I said loudly. "We're discreet. Hmph!" I said moving my head left to right.

Alice gave Bella a look and they both crouched down.

"Wow, this is really weird!" I said, truthfully.

"Yeah, it is kinda." Said Bella.

They were both staring at my tail.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing..." They both said, looking at my face now.

"Huh," I said quietly "You're staring at my tail."

"Huh!" Alice said.

"Well, yeah, we were." Bella added. They were like twins...

"Do you..." I started shyly "Want to, touch it?"

Bella looked at Alice, who nodded encouragingly.

"Okay..." She said, a cautious, half-smile playing on her face.

She carefully put her hand in the water. This must be big for her for some reason, -I could sense she was afraid of water anyway- because I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath.

She then rubbed her hand against the base of my tail, then quickly yanked it out again.

"Uugh! It's slimey!" She exclaimed.

To me, this was a compliment so I laughed and gave her a look as if to say Why-are-you-saying-it-like-it's-offensive, whilst smiling at the same time.

"I rub it with kelp and jellyfish twice a day, hm!"

And with that, I launched myself into the air gracefully, and then dove sleekly into the water without even making the slightest splash.

I then came up just in time to hear Bella breath a "Wow" and then to see them smiling at each other.

I know this was probably wrong, not asking permission and all, but I grabbed Bella's foot, pulling her to the ground.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT US!" She shrieked.

"The thought!" I laughed, wrinkling my noise and squeaking when she tried to kick me.

She started to protest, but I held her foot firmly.

"I just want to see what feet _feel _like!" I protested.

She squealed and squirmed.

"Can you pick things up with them?" I asked.

"No..." she said, struggling. "But I can kick with them! Let Go, Let go!"

She said, kicking at me and I let go, taken aback.

Alice put her arm around Bella and shh-ed her.

I looked round to see my gummy worm floating away and I smiled and frowned at the same time, amused that it would even _try_ to get away.

"Hey, get back here." I said, holding my arm out towards it, and then flicked my hand towards me.

Instantly a miniscule wave formed, sending the gummy worm floating back to me.

I popped it in my mouth and chewed. "Mm!" I exclaimed in pleasure.

"How... How did you do that?" Bella asked, both of them looking at me in awe again.

I was showing off a little so I said "Oh that's _nothing._ You should see my father. He can make some _serious _waves. Like last night for example." I added casually.

"Your _dad _made those waves?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Yeah." I said, in between chews. Then I finished, and set my full attention on explaining my situation to them. "He's mad at me, because I swam away from home, _3 days _before I'm meant to get married of to this merman, who's about as deep as a tidal pool." I said, rolling my eyes.

"**Hey!" **a voice called. **"Is somebody out here?!" **

"It's Leonard, we _have _to go!" Bella squeaked, visibly panicking.

Alice grabbed her rucksack and said to me, urgently,

"you _have _to hide, we've got to go."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, appalled by myself, "Will you come back tomorrow?" I asked desperately.

"First thing in the morning, I promise!" She exclaimed, she took a step to go but then came back quickly "Don't get seen!" she whispered.

I nodded and ducked under the water.

I watched as the old man looked around, shining his orb of light around (who knows what _that _is!) and scratched his head.

I remembered the gummies, and desire took over again.

I poked my hand up and grabbed the bag as fast as lightening, and Leonard turned round again, shining the light around again, then left.

**A/N: Okay! Next chappie done! Please review, I'll update soon!**

**Loves You! XxX**


	6. Saving Rosalie, Jazz crashes the party!

**A/N: Next chappie for you! Under commands!**

**This Chappie is dedicated to Team Rosalie! **

**Thank you for reviewing, subscribing and favouriting! I am over the moon!**

**I love you all, Ideas needed! PM me! XxX**

**P.S. Thank you also to rustandsunbeans, I just checked my emails!**

**Disclaimer- This is me, not owning Twilight, or Aquamarine.**

**BPOV:**

I woke up in the morning facing Alice's unconscious face.

_That's a change... _I thought.

Then I remembered. The Mermaid! Hold up... Mermaid? What are you _on _Bella?! It was a dream, obviously.

I turned around, and on my bedside table, was a pot of sardines. My breathing speed up. So she was real! It wasn't a dream!

I turned round and started kicking Alice.

"Al, Ali! Ali Wake up! Alice!"

"Wha... Wha Wha Wha?!" She said sleepily at first, then she was concerned.

I took the pot of sardines off my bedside table and showed them to her.

Her face turned from confused to shocked to excited and we both started laughing.

_Wiirr, wiiiir wuuuur wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur wwwwuuuuur..._

"What in the world...?" I said. We looked at each other.

"Oh No!" We both exclaimed.

We ran out of bed onto my balcony and both gasped.

"Oh no..." Alice said, but I was talking over her.

"This is bad, this is so bad!"

A machine was in the pool, all the water was sucked out; it was making a load wurring noise.

"Come on!" Alice said.

I mindlessly flung on some denim jean shorts and a white princess cut cami, with a blue string bikini underneath.

Alice had on something similar and we sprinted to the pool, ignoring grandma's questions.

I followed Alice as we both ran to the pool, she ran up to the mechanic and started screaming "What have you done?!"

He gave us both a weird look and said "I've drained the pool."

"She's not in their..." I said, speculation in my tone.

"But how could she get out?" Alice asked, panicking, whilst I spoke over her.

"I don't know!"

There was a loud thud followed by a squeal from the pool cabin, and we both exchanged a look and ran over to it.

I picked the lock whilst Alice looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching.

We opened the door and someone with very long blonde wavy hair and beautiful tan skin and piercing blue eyes, framed with long, thick, eyelashes, jumped up with a tennis raquet, holding it up just to the side of her head, waiting to bat if needed.

We both screamed and ducked but then heard her breathe a sigh of relief and went back into standing position.

"Oh, It's you!" she exclaimed, putting one hand to her chest. "You scared the _salts _out of me!"

She complained. "I thought you were that man with...ugh... that awful... _sucking _machine!" She groaned, then added "I just about got turned _inside _out!"

"How did you get in here?" I asked in confusion and excitement.

"I used these!" She exclaimed excitedly, holding up one leg... Hold on... one _leg?!_

"Whoa!" Alice shrieked and then the mermaid, who now appeared to be _human _fell over and I put my hand over my mouth and looked at Alice, who was doing about the same thing, with a huge smile smacked on our faces.

She then got back up again and shrieked "My very own pair!"

"Oh," she said "and check this out!" She turned back towards us and pointed to her bum.

"Whoa!" we both squealed covering our eyes and turning away. _WE DON'T WANNA SEE THAT!!_

"It's so cute! And, I can sit on it!" she gushed happily.

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here." Alice started, holding out her hand for her.

"Wait, Alice, you need to give her your T-shirt." I said, eyeing the terrified expression on her face.

"No! Bella, my bikini is like boy repellent! What if we see Emmet?" She said, loudly at first, then whispering at the end. I was confused. Her Bikini was awesome. I guess she just wanted more time to do her make up.

I sighed. "It's your bathing suit, or her birthday suit, come on! Oh, and what's your name?"

I asked, pointing my question to the Mer/Human.

"Me? My name is Rosalie Hale." She said proudly.

"Wow... that's a nice name." Alice sighed. "You're lucky!" We all laughed and Alice grudgingly passed her red, long sleeved beaded T-Shirt over to her.

She smiled "Thanks Alice, really."

We both smiled back and she went out of site to the back of the beach hut.

She then came around, wearing the T-Shirt as a sleevless dress with the sleeves hanging by her side, blowing in the breeze.

"No!" We both said Alice grinning and me laughing.

"You have to put your arms through!" I said

"through them!" Alice said.

"Oh!" Rosalie nodded, but she obviously didn't understand because she started tying the sleeves into a knot just in the middle of her chest then tied it behind her head, making it look like a super glamorous dress.

"WOW!" Alice breathed, and I gasped.

Rosalie's long wavy hair cascaded not far from her waist, and the T-shirt dress cut of just above the knee.

The red looked amazing in contrast with her golden locks and thick black eyelashes and pinkie-red lips.

"Let's go!" She said, and we just led the way back to my house in an awed and stunned silence, making her laugh.

"It was just like that back home, too. Everyone loved me and envied me. Quite sick really." She shrugged.

When we got back to the house, grandma and grandpa were out, so, needless to say, we could chat to Rosalie properly.

I whisked up some Chocolate and Banana Ice smoothies and we all went up to my room.

This was the first time Rosalie had ever been in a house, so she was very curious.

She asked what everything and anything was on the way up to my room. It was quite funny really.

We stepped into my room, and Rosalie marvelled at my walk-in wardrobe, and marvelled at the bath and shower.

Then comes the bed. A whole different story.

We watched as Rosalie jumped on the bed. Up and down, Up and down, Up and down, it began to drive me crazy!

"I just can't see how you can sleep on these when they're so jumpy!" she said and laughed, sitting on the bed. We both came and sat next to her. By then she had devoured 10 packets of gummy worms.

"I'm sorry," She said, sighing "This is really out of character for me. I'm never usually this excited!" she smiled, and it was dazzling.

"Okay, Okay. Enough is enough. We need to know what's going on here. How do you have legs, why are you here and why aren't you in the sea getting married?" Alice said, her business face and voice returned.

Rosalie looked down at her hands.

"Okay, so, where I live, Love doesn't exist. We don't have it. I am princess of the Florida reefs, and I am being forced to marry who my father, the king, has picked out for me. I've met him, and he's a _complete _blowfish!I'm supposed to marry him, 3 days from now. I wanted to come to the human world, to see if you really had love, to see if it existed, and see if the legends where true, that we can walk on land in daylight like normal humans. So, I did something, something terrible, to get here. Anyway, the legends are true about the legs, but, what about Love? Does it exist?"

It took me a while to swallow all that, but, when it had sunk in, I blurted out "You don't have _love_?!"

"No. My dad thinks I have bubbles in my brain, because I believe in love." Rosalie replied in dismay.

"Well, Rosalie, I can honestly tell you, we do have love." Alice grinned.

"And we, are the masters of it!" I mirrored her expression.

"That's great! So, I guess now all we have to do is-"

_Dring Driing. Driing Driing. Dring Driing._

There was some sort of ringing noise, not like a cell phone ring, a sort of vibrating sound, a bit like the sound of an animal call.

We all looked to the source of the noise.

It was on my bedside table. My shell, which me and Alice found two of, mine a deep blue and Alice's a Purpley Black, was _vibrating. _My shell, was making the ringing noise, and wobbling on the table, and there was a little green light coming of it.

"Crabs! They found me!" Rosalie groaned, flopping back on the bed.

"With a shell?" Alice asked, confusion and interest highlighted in her voice.

"Yeah. Did you know you can hear the ocean through these?" Rosalie replied.

"Yeah, But-" Alice said, but Rosalie cut her off.

"Well, it works both ways. The ocean, can hear you, too."

**JPOV:**

"You spied on Rosalie?!" I shouted at her. Little Bitch. Rose was right about her. I could feel the smugness rolling of her in waves.

"No, your majesty, I merely decided to sit on my rock for a look at the stars, and I saw Princess Rosalie casting the Travelling Spell. She then jumped onto an un-dead shark and was off. I wanted to warn you sooner, but the storm had built up by then and I could only sit on my rock and wait."

She amped up the innocence in her voice and batted her eyelashes at me, spastically.

"Well, thank you for your information," I spat at her, and turned to my father. I could feel his accusation, and I knew he was going to let it out.

I felt myself sending calming waves to him. I don't know why, but I've always found I have that effect on people.

He did, indeed, calm down a bit, but he was still pretty pumped up.

"Well, miss Maley, I thank you for giving us this information, although we could have done with it earlier." He glared at her. "But, I do not believe that you just decided to sit out on your rock. I have noticed a strong bond between you and my daughters fiancée. Have you two, perhaps, been secretly meeting? Hmm? Breaking one of the mer rules?" The king shot the accusations at her, bubbles came out with each one, gliding quickly and popping above her head. Pearl Sea Magic. They work as truth questions in this format. Every question my father asks comes out as a bubble, and then shoot at the person aimed for. If it is true, it pops above their head, If it is false, it glides on by. Not one has glided by.

"Your majesty, I do not! I-" She pleaded.

"LIAR!" My father screeched. Jeez, anger management anyone?

"Father, please, let me deal with this." I asked. He nodded after a while and I spoke for him.

"You lie, young Mermaid, this is a terrible crime to commit. Not only have you lied to the king, you have been meeting with another Mers fiancé. Not only that, but the _Princess' _Fiancé. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I said. I hated this bit.

"No, your majesty, no I do not." She whimpered.

"Then I have no choice but to..." Banish you. Banish you, Jasper. Go on, say it, BANISH YOU!

"Put you in the dungeons." I said. NO! That's wrong! You have to banish her!

They both looked at me, my father glaring at me, in confusion, and her in confusion, but gratitude.

"Guards." I said, and they took her away.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?!" My father boomed.

"Calm down, father. I just think that she will be useful. We don't want to banish the only witness to the princess' crime."

I said, logically, although I just thought of that on the spot. I didn't banish her because I couldn't. It's wrong to send someone away because they loved someone. Yes, I believe in love. I also wish I had gone with Rosalie now...

"You're right, son. Good call. Now, speaking of calls, I have to ring Rosalie. I reckon she'll have to be near _some _sort of shell-a-phone." He sighed and his shoulders sagged. "I thought I raised her well. I guess I didn't."

"Father, stop." I said. "Let's think this through. You ringing Rose will just set her off. How about I do it?" He nodded, but I continued. "And, what action do you choose to take? Will you send the guards to retrieve her?" I asked, not meaning it as an idea, but he seemed to like it.

"Good idea, son! I will send the guard to go and bring her back! Perfect!" He said.

"No! Father, they will be _much _too noticeable. And, Rose would flip. She'd probably get the human authority to protect her or something." I had a plan building up here. A one way ticket. Out of the sea. Dad had always trusted me. It's my chance. Now or never.

"Maybe, I could go? She wouldn't freak. I could convince her to come back." I said, waiting for the storm.

"You're right. That is a good idea. Well, be careful. You're a good man, son. I know you'll do the right thing." I blinked. He was letting me go?

I nodded my head once, then left to ring Rose.

I sighed. This was gonna be one tough phone call.

**RPOV:**

I went to the bedside table and picked up the shell.

"Hello....?" I asked hesitantly.

"Rosalie. How are you?"

It was a calming voice, making everything seem more relaxed, just hearing the sound of it.

"Oh, Jazz!" I sighed in relief. "I was expecting father, which could have been nasty." I giggled, but the voice got a little angrier.

"Don't play games Rose. This was not a good idea."

"Oh, Fathers there, right?"

I could hear him stifling a laugh. He composed himself and spoke in a monotone.

"Yes."

I laughed. "Okay, well, tell father I'm sorry. I just needed to do this."

"Yeah, well, we know you used Black Sea Magic, Rose." He said, irritated.

I gasped. Oh no! How? Oh great...

"Oh man...Who? How? When?" I said all at once.

"I'll explain when I _see _you." He said slyly.

"What?! Jazz?! No, wait, WHAT!?!?!? Jazz, WHAT IS GOING ON!?! You can't come here! No way!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, Rose. I've got myself a one-way ticket." I could hear him grinning.

"I'll meet you at the beach at midnight, okay? Edwards coming too. We'll have fun, Rose."

I groaned. No way, he's totally coming to ruin my get away!

"So, tell me more about the human world. Where are you staying? Have you met any humans?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I've met two humans called Alice and Bella. I met Bella when she fell in the swimming pool which I was swept into due to fathers storm, and then she and Alice came back later to investigate and dropped various varieties of fish in to try and lure me in, then accidently dropped some gummy worm sweets in and lured me up. So, now they know I'm a mermaid. They understand, Jazz. And they do have love! It's great! Maybe you and Edward will find love too!"

I wiggled my eyebrows at Bella and Alice, who blushed.

Jasper laughed, then said "I have a fiancée, too, Rose."

"Well, Sango can visit the human world sometime, too. As soon as we've proved to father that love exists, a lot is gonna change around here!" I said, and we both laughed.

"I love you bro, See you tonight!" I squealed.

"I love you too Rosie, See Ya!" He replied.

I put the shell down and I looked at the girls, a grin plastered on my face. They looked unsure, but where half smiling too.

"My big bro's coming!" I squealed.

They laughed, and we all got in a group hug.

"But, now we gotta go get them some clothes!" Alice squealed.

"Oh, great." Bella muttered, then turned to me.

"Get ready for torture time, Rose." She said darkly, and we all laughed.

**A/N: WOO HOO! I'm done!**

**I am getting really into this **

**Review pls peoples! Love yas!**

**XxX**

**Songs I Listened to while Writing this:**

_**Song of Dork – One Way ticket out of Loserville**_

_**Kelly Clarkson – Breakaway**_

_**Jojo – Too little Too Late**_

_**Jojo – Leave (Get out) Remix**_

_**Melody Thornton ft. Jibbs – Go too far.**_


	7. Enter Jazz and Edward!

**A/N: Okey dey! Another chappie for you, meh darlings!**

**This is the turning point, where it gets kinda random **

**Shop, Party, Boys, Clothes, beach.... Sort of like that. I STLL NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT LEMONS OR TEENS!? I might just stick with Teens if you don't speak up. **

**(My sister is reading this... whisper whisper... Oh, um, Hi Libby. Talking about you, no, of course not! He he.... :P )**

**Loves yous! Vote meh polls!**

**XxX**

**P.P.S. Soz bout writers block, dedicated to middie4eva for reviewing cos that made me get writing! Big Lurves!**

**Disclaimer – Meh does nooot ownez Twilight or Aquamarine, but meh doez ownez my kitteh Ozzy :P**

**JPOV:**

"Edward!" I called to my best friend, who was playing the Grand Piano that we discovered at the wreck, just along the rims of the reef. It took 5 Mermen to shift it over to Edwards's alcove **(A/N: Alcove's in this story, are the equivalent of a Flat, but they don't look like them, so don't get confused!) **, just by the Lunar Reef. He loves music.

"Hey." Edward said mindlessly.

"Watcha doin?" I asked in a bouncy tone. He gave me a look. He knew that tone.

"I'm working on my new piece. Why are you so excitied?" He said cautiously.

"Edward. I need to talk to you about something."

He looked concerned, and took his fingers of the keys and shifted his torso so that he was facing me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well," I began, taking a deep breath. "You and I know that love exists. Well, I know, you just go along with it because you are my friend. But, I know you like the human world, and you've always been interested in it..." I gabbled.

"Get to the point, Jazz." Edward sighed. He didn't like dwelling on his dreams. He wanted to go to the human world so bad.

"Well, due to Rose's idiocy..." I saw him snort.

"We will be going..." I saw his eyes widen.

"TO THE HUMAN WORLD!" His eyes bugged and a grin spread across his face.

"What the!? No way! That's so awesome!! I can- Wait, you were joking, weren't you? Oh, well, thanks. I really fell for it." He sighed and shook his head.

"Edward" I said, moving my head so he was forced to look in my eyes. "I'm not lying. Pack your clam. We're off at 11:30!" I said, sincerely, then excitedly. I knew he was just as excited as I was.

"Serious?! Oh my Goldfish! **(A/N: Lmao!) **Jazz! This is amazing! You get to look for love and I get to explore real music! We are gonna see _real _humans, Jazz!" He shrieked, the male equivalent of squealing.

"I know!" I replied. And we hugged, twirling and drifting.

"Let's swim. I need to burn off this excitement till' tonight!" Edward said, his eyes sparkling.

"Kay!" I said, and punched my fist in the water, causing a mini current to pump around us.

"You are excited!" Laughed a small feminine voice.

"Sango!" I said, I was happy to see my fiancée, but I felt a little guilty. She knew we weren't in love. But we were awesome friends. As I said to Rose, I loved her like my own sister.

I pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a swift peck on the cheek. Her lips pulled into a warm smile.

"Swim with us?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Sure," she said, idly floating towards Edward with her head resting on her arms on the back of her head. She then stopped just short of Edward. "Bet I could beat you to the wreck!" She squealed and shot off.

I exchanged a glance with Edward and he said "Race?"

"I'm game!" I shouted dashing off, leaving a trail of bubbles behind me.

I knew he would win, he always does. Makes me think I'm winning, then beats me to the punch.

I quickly caught up with Sango, and blew bubbles in her face, she laughed, which sent an echo back to Edward, who shot up beside me in an instant.

We swam side by side for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

Then the wreck came into sight, and we all shot forward.

Edward won, of course, and pranced around at the top mast of the wreck whilst me and Sango laughed at the bottom.

When we had caught our breath, Sango spoke. "So, the human world, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sango, I'm sorry for doing this to you, but, I love you. You know that right?" I asked, pleading her to forgive me.

"Well," She sighed, and I already knew she was putting it on. Sango doesn't make scenes. "I personally think it's really cool!" She grinned and I pulled her into a bone crushing hug, and we both laughed.

She knew how I felt about her, and I felt the same way. We'd just go through with it, as best friends. Hey, we were going to live together with Edward, anyway, so why not just not make a scene?

"Hey, maybe I could go someday, you know, when you hero's return with all the glory of true love." She giggled and punched my shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, man!!" I said and twisted her arms behind her back and twirled her around, then catapulted her upwards, where she broke the surface. _Wow I have a lot of energy today! _I thought to myself happily.

But then, she ducked back down for revenge, and we started pouncing and leaping around, Edward laughing. I don't know how long we hung out there, probably hours, but when the Sea began to darken, we knew we had to get back. Sure, we knew this reef inside out, but it's still pretty dangerous to stay out in the ocean at night. Never know what's lurking, and there's nothing worse than being lost on the reef at night.

When we got back, we all hung out in Edwards's alcove listening to him play, chatting and watching the reef light up until it was time for us to leave.

Me, Edward and Sango all headed up to the surface, onto the King's rock, where we all decided to meet.

The king and the rest of the kingdom where waiting to bid us farewell. _I can see why Rosalie wanted to sneak out. _I thought to myself. Esmee and Carlisle, Edwards parents, where also allowed onto the rock with us. They were mumbling to the king how honoured they were, then fussing over Edward. That made me smile. His little sister, Katy was bobbing in the water just by the rock, and Edward leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, and brush the hair from her face. She blushed and smiled, and spoke in her cute, small little voice. "Bye Bye Eddie!" She was the only person allowed to call him Eddie. The whole kingdom had heard now, I smirked. He scowled at me, kissed his parents on the cheeks and nodded.

I turned to my father.

"Right, so I'm meeting Rosalie on the beach at 12:00, where she will be waiting to take me to a safe place." I said. **(A/N: **_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT! **__**The thing where the mer people get tails when the sunsets I have now officially dropped, because it is just annoying and un useful when they are doing all this! Thank you!) **_

He nodded and smiled. "Well, you had better be off, then. Bring Rosalie back safely."

I pulled Sango into a hug and promised her I would be home soon. I shared a quick, chaste peck with her, too, for the benefit of the kingdom and my father.

My father hugged me too, and whispered in my ear "Do the right thing."

**A/N: ****Sorrry!! So shorrrt! But I wanted to keep you reading! I am writing the next chapter NOW! I mean, RIGHT NOW! I looooove you guys!**


	8. A girly shop, and a giggly campout

**A/N: **** Kay! As promised, Me is writing! Gawd, this is stopping me from doing meh homework!!**

**Heh Heh! Wild Child, cool film !**

**I dunno where to go from here… Improvise! Umm…. I need to know about the blemmin' lemons!!**

**Review meh darlins'!**

**Disclaimer- you know the drill.**

**BPOV:**

So, After changing into fresh outfits, me in a black lace summer dress, with strappy death traps and curly, tousled hair, with heavy black make up.

Alice in a Black Princess cut cami with white bohemian spiral patterns on it, with white denim shorts and Gladiator sandals. Rose was still stunning in her red dress-top.

We stepped out of the car with MIA ft. Timbaland – Come around playing full blast.

Lots of boys wolf whistled. I blushed, Alice flashed them a flirty smile, and Rosalie continued clueless. I wondered if she really had any idea what to do on a date.

After around 50 shops, and even MORE shopping bags, We decided to bring the trip to a close, with all of us with at least 15 new outfits.

At least Rose was pleased. Can you believe she's never worn trousers? On various tops and tail-skirts, which were special occasion. And dresses. Even MORE special occasion.

But, it turns out Rose is like, the Mermaid Princess of Florida Reefs! So she gets to dress funky all the time.

We stopped in Starbucks and munched on cakes and drank Caramel(Alice) and Chocolate (Me and Rose) Frapachinos, which Rose loved. She'd never eaten half the things, she eats, like, seaweed and stuff. Yeech…

"Okay" Alice said, after finished her drink. "So, we gotta go get the guys? So, Rose, cards on the table; Are they hot?" Alice blurted out.

"Alice!" I squealed, but Rosalie had her head thrown back in laughter.

"Well," she giggled. "I can't really say. Jazz is my brother, and Edwards never been more than a brother to me, as well. But I guess you could say so."

Alice waggled her eyebrows, and that set us all off. But, secretly, I was envious, and a little excited.

Excited because, well, these were boys we were gonna meet. Male Mermaids. I mean, Eek! Envious because, I didn't have a chance. Alice would probably snag them both in seconds leaving me. Sigh.

Alice interrupted my train of thought. "So, do Mermaids sleep? Cos' I dunno where they can stay…" She trailed off, her eyes glinting. "I could sneak one in my room!" She winked.

Rosalie let out another short laugh. "Yes, we do sleep. So, any ideas?" She said hopefully.

"Well…" I sighed. "I suppose we could sneak them in the Rec. Room?" I said, looking at Alice, who nodded eagerly. "Okay then!"

"Yikes! Is that the time?! Your Gran is gonna FLIP! Especially since we have a Rosalie to house as well!" Alice squeaked.

I looked at my D&G watch curiously. "NINE O'CLOCK! ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS?!?! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! PRONTO!" I shrieked.

We staggered back to the car, my old red truck couldn't hold much, so we had to put it in the back, which Alice freaked about. 'The Vera Wang! The Gucci!' she had squealed.

I assured her it was fine, and we sped back to my house.

My Gran nearly flipped. About the amount of shopping we were carrying, about the time, and then she saw Rose, who flashed her dazzling smile. Then she shut up and was completely jolly. Weird.

We camped out in the rec. room, after going to the convenience store to stock up on supplies, although the vending machines made that unnecessary.

We watched mean girls, Rose in awe, which me and Alice found amusing. We talked about our lives, she told us about a horrible girl called Lauren, and her friends back in the sea. We told her about Tanya, our school, our friends, Boys, Emmet, the Last Splash… It went on and on.

We laughed the night away with carefree banter and giggle worthy gossip.

**A/N: ****Okaaaay! What did you guys thiiink?!?!? Okay, still writing. But Jazzward POVs can get boring, so It won't be long. But then I will write the next one straight after! So, yeah!**

**Love yas! Review for more!**


	9. In Love with an unknown girl

**A/N: ****As, promised, here comes Chappie 9! Edward POV! Yaaaay! As I said, Jazzward Povs aren't something I really enjoy writing… but still, Edward! Yay! Gush! I'm warning you in advance, I might start on a new story soon, but I won't forget AquaTwi! Promise! Love you guys! xx**

**I am now Disclaiming, Twilight Saga, Aquamarine. **

**EPOV:**

Me and Jazz set off quickly by Whale. It was big, but hell it was fast.

Jazz gushed about the girls Rosalie had described over the phone,** (A/N:** **which sounds very gay, but I don't know how else to put it!) **Saying he liked the sound of Alice more, so he called dibs on her, but said he might change his mind.

I snorted at that, but the way he described Bella, in a normal way, made me excited. And he probably hadn't even done her justice! Long brown hair, Pale skin, Brown eyes… She sounded beautiful, just from those 3 descriptions… Bella… The name felt right on my lips… It gave me a quiver of electricity…

Jasper turned on the tiny boom box that he kept on his rock, which he had stolen from a passing yacht. He flicked onto our favourite station which was play Lemar- The way love goes.

We sang along and I thought of Bella. I had never meet her, and she already had me crazy.

I shook my head. I was hopeless.

After a few more tracks, the shore was in sight.

I felt a flicker of excitement, I looked at Jasper, and his face mirrored mine, could it be possible Alice was having the same effect on him?

In a few mere minutes we were at the end of the reef, and we thanked the whale and hopped off.

We would swim the rest of the way, to hide the risk of being seen. There was no one on the shore that I could see, but with it so close, my stomach was flipping.

In 2 minutes, I would meet Bella.

_Lets hope she likes you too… _My mind thought, and I began to swim as fast as I could go.

**A/N: ****Short, my friends, but chappie 10 is almost complete. More people will read if it's more chappies! Love yas! xxxx**


	10. My dream is Beginning: Meet on the Beach

**A/N: ****COME HERE RUDE BOY BOY! Lol, soz mateys! As promised next chappie! ITS STARTING TO SIZZLE! I'm sooooo excited!! HYPEEEEER! Reeead Onn!! Xxxxxxxxx**

**P.S. Listen to the music at bottom to set the mood!!**

**P.P.S. Thank you SOOOO much to everyone who reviewed / author alerted me! I love you All sooooo much! I was gonna do a shout out, but I suddenly realised that there were TOO many! I love you!**

**Me is Not owning dis stuffys! Twilight Aquamarine.**

**BPOV:**

I woke up to the sound of Rude Boy –Rhianna blasting at full volume from my CD alarm clock.

I groaned, then suddenly the thought pounced on me.

THE BOYS!

Rose began to stir, and Alice was starting to sit up.

"Get up!" I whispered loudly, I pulled on a long Blue cardy over my gray HOT t-shirt with pink plaid bottoms.

Alice pulled on a fur jacket over her skimpy cami-and-shorts night set, Rose doing the same with her new Chanel Coat and her Prada Pajamas.

We shoved on our shoes and raced out the door, torches in hands, in our Pajamas.

I giggled quietly and Alice and Rose took one look at themselves and did the same.

As we raced onto the sands, my toes sinking into its silkiness, the warm air tousling my hair, I felt the first butterflies let themselves be known.

What if he didn't like me? What if he thought I was stupid? What if he liked someone else?

The questions where enough to make me dizzy, which increased when I saw two heads bobbing in the sea in the distance.

"Jazz!" Rose squealed and started to run forward but Alice grabbed her wrist.

"Think of the 'shmere, girl. 100 goats died for that." Alice said, motioning to the cardigan Rosalie wore.

Rose frowned, but obeyed.

We ran up to the sea to greet them, as they were amazingly close now.

My breath caught when I saw them.

They swam right towards us, then, when it was shallow enough, they sat up awkwardly.

"Hi." One of them said, with blonde hair.

"Hello." The other one announced formally.

Rosalie ran to help them out, and, as soon as they were on dry land, she handed them both towels I didn't know she had.

"Guys," she said, her voice giggly and excited, she turned towards us, giving us a look I knew meant something along the lines of _Ohmigod-they're-here-what-do-you-think?! _"This is Jasper," she motioned to the boy nearest to her; he had blonde hair, and looked a lot like Rosalie. He was good-looking, of course, but he had nothing on the other one.

"And this, is Edward" she said, and I decided now was a good time to get an eye-full of him.

He had gorgeous, tousled brown hair with distinct hints of bronze, in a casual disarray, his face were marble planes that where sharp and distinct. He had a flawless chest, showing off a band of muscles. He had a six pack that every guy dreams of. His tail was a shimmering green, but a more masculine colour than Rosalie's.

Jaspers was almost the same, but had flecks of gold in it, and it was a different shade. I guessed that meant they were royal.

"Hi." Edward said to me, flashing me a gorgeous crooked smile that almost broke my heart. "You must be Bella."

"Yes," I said, and was surprised I didn't stutter, or my voice didn't break. With new confidence I added "That's me!" And I flashed him a smile, although it couldn't have had nearly the same effect.

He looked partially stunned, and my heart soared at the small victory.

"Well hellooo..!" Alice breathed, and Rose giggled. She had her eyes locked on Jasper, checking him out, no doubt.

And then, something amazing happened. Starting from the tips of their tails, the boys tails started to evaporate, shimmering and glittering, forming first toes, ankles, calves, thighs, then up to their waist.

Me, Alice and Rose squealed and covered our eyes (although I'm sure I saw Alice peek!) whilst Edward and Jasper blushed and covered up, but at the same time marvelling.

I wonder… I began to think, but stopped myself, feeling my face get hot. I couldn't ask that.

"So…" Rosalie began, asking me for help with her eyes.

"Oh, umm… Right! Well, we picked up some clothes for you, courtesy of Alice." I smiled at her and she smiled first at me, then at everyone, her gaze stopping at Jasper. "So… You'll be in the recreation room with us tonight. But, we kinda gotta keep this whole thing on the low, so… in the morning you guys have gotta hide or something til' we come and find you…" I trailed off when I realized I was babbling.

I blushed and mumbled that we should get back.

We began to walk back to the rec. room, the little shack me and Alice called our camp-out area.

Edward walked next to me whilst Alice, Jasper and Rosalie launched into an animated conversation about shopping or god knows what.

I tried to think of something to say whilst this god-like creature strode beside me, with just a towel wrapped around him. Kinda nerve racking.

"So…" I began, and his eyes turned to me, curious. "Um… What exactly brings you to the… surface?" I tried to make small talk, failing miserably.

He chuckled at my grim expression and said "Well, me and Jazz are supposed to be convincing Rose to come back, but it was more really to… Well…." He seemed lost for words.

"Explore the human world?" I added helpfully.

"That's part of it, yes." He said, looking puzzled.

"Well, Cool! We'll start first thing tomorrow. How old are you?"

"17" he answered, grinning.

My heart stuttered and I tried hard to control it.

"Great. Well, we'll hang out and I'll show you what human teens do." I looked down and blushed. "I mean, _we'll _show you what human teens do." I mumbled.

He said something under his breath that sounded a little like _I liked the first sentence ._But I couldn't be sure.

By now, we were back at the rec. room, and I opened the door for them.

They entered, Jasper and Edward taking in the surroundings.

"Umm… You two will have to have the sofa's today until we fix something up for you…" I stammered, gesturing toward the make-shift beds on the two sofas, which were situated like walls around our Girly camp in the middle, a jumble of duvets, pillows, snacks and glossy mags.

Edward and Jasper took one look at the mayhem and both raised one eyebrow, Edward looking so gorgeous I wanted to melt.

Alice handed Edward Blue Platinum Pants with a white T-shirt, and Jasper the same in green. No doubt they were some ridiculously expensive designer.

We all climbed into our make-shift beds and chatted for a while, before the sleep overwhelmed us.

I felt exhausted, but was somehow still awake. I heard Rose and Alice's deep breathing, and Jasper's soft snore, but nothing from Edward.

I risked a glance up at the sofa, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I realised his piercing green eyes were staring right at me in an intense kind of way.

I started to mumble something about needing to rest, but he interrupted before I could begin to speak.

"Trouble sleeping, huh?" He asked, his Emerald eyes intent.

"Uhm… Yeah" I breathed. "But, I am tired so… I guess I should sleep…" I trailed off as I saw him lean his face down, a good couple of inches from mine.

The smell of his warm breath was intoxicating, he smelled of the most delicious things in the world… Lavender, Honey, A warm beach day, The Sea… An indescribable perfume.

He reached up, so carefully, and caressed my Cheek, stroking across my face, down to my jaw, where he caught a lock of my hair, and tucked it behind my ear.

I couldn't move. The skin where he touched left a trail of electricity, I could almost hear an audible crackle.

I'm not sure how long he trapped me there. How long we stared into each other's eyes, filled with passion. But, eventually, the dream had to end.

"Goodnight, Bella." He said, and half-smiled, as he rolled over to sleep.

"Night" I breathed, trying to restart my heart as I fell back onto the mass of jumbled duvets and pillows, and curled up with my Black Kitty doll- Which I've had since I was born- to get some beauty sleep of my own.

_Goodnight, Edward. My dream is just beginning…_

**A/N: ****Okaaaay! What did you sugarpuffs think?! Was it coooool?!?! Feedbacckkk pleeeeasee!!**

**Recommend me if you think your friends will like it, that would be nice, but I feel like I am getting greedy :S**

**Next Chappie, coming your way!**

**Love ya hoooneys!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_**~Please don't stop the Music! ~**_

Rhianna- Rude Boy

Glee – Don't stop believing

Katy Perry – Waking up in Vegas Hot N Cold I kissed a Girl Remix.

Calvin Harris – Stars come out

Cascada – Every time we touch

Taylor Swift- Love Story


	11. Wake Up! We get our own apartment!

**A/N: ****Alright Mo-Fu's?! Naw, just kiiiiddin! Okay, so, next chappie! Yaaay! Well, probs is I dunno wot 2 write o_O Must improvise this chappie but If I don't get any reviews with Ideas, I wont be able to write the next chappie, so, REVIEW! And I want more than just one sentence. I write around 15 whole lines in my reviews!**

**Still Bella POV, cos she is my favourite POV to write, although very OOC!**

**Music at bottom, suggest you listen.**

**Love yas!**

**Bella- "Lemonade Kitty Disclaims-"**

**Edward- "Twilight." [Bella blush when he puts arm around her.]**

**Alice- "And Aquamarine!"**

**Jazz-[strides on and wraps arm around Alice, who giggles.] "And any affiliated companies!"**

**LK- [runs in with drunken Jacob] "Oh, you did the disclaimer, well, whatever, but, A little help with Jacob guys?" **

**Rose- Enjoy! [Grins anime style]**

**BPOV:**

I woke up with a grin on my face.

I had had a dream that I had 2 awesome best friends, and that we met 3 perfect boys, and lived happily ever after.

But the dream has to end. You have to wake up. And that's when reality grasped me.

Rose was beside me, breathing evenly in a soft, feminine way. Alice was beside her, looking tranquil and content. Jasper was snoring on the sofa, which meant…

I turned, and gasped. Edward was lying on the sofa, fast asleep, looking like an angel.

I looked at him, his perfect features, his angelic expression, and I felt the need to touch him, to see if he was real.

_Just one little touch…_ I thought to myself, carefully lifting up my hand.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was stroking his cheek, tracing my fingertips across his perfect features, braiding my fingers in between his bronze locks.

Then his eyes snapped open.

"Oh!" I gasped and fell back. He half sat up, looking confused.

"I-I didn't… I mean, I wasn't…." I stuttered, feeling my face flush a bright red and the embarrassed tears pricking my eyes, threatening to escape.

His confused eyes softened and warmed. He knee-d off the sofa down to where I was hunched up, bright red, looking at the floor, my eyes wet.

He put his marble hand under my chin and coaxed my face up to look at him. He wore an intense, gentle and… loving expression.

He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his, forgetting my red rimmed eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a soft, warm hug.

"My silly Bella." He said, smiling. "I was just shocked at how amazing that felt."

That made me flush again, and he chuckled, and held me closer.

"Ahem." A small voice said behind us.

I snapped my head around and saw Alice, clearing her throat, and Rose and Jasper grinning.

"Oh.. um… well…" I stumbled.

Edward seemed unfazed that they had seen our sweet embrace, and grinned, pulling us up, and crushing me closer. Then, he caught sight of Jasper, and started howling with laughter.

"Well! You don't see that every day!"

"I believe you would call that bed-hair, Edward, and, I _do _see it every day. And I think it looks cute on you Jasper. Wow! This is so great, you guys have really hit off fast! This must be meant to be!" Alice trilled in her soprano voice.

She turned to wink at Jasper who had turned his attention to her.

"Okay, guys, that's real sweet, honest! But, we do have a mission. Remember? I've gotta find me a guy too!" Rose said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Oh, yeah." I mumbled, and then I saw the clock. "Cripes! Well, we gotta get you guys outta here! My gran will FLIP if she sees you!" I said, grabbing the bag of clothes which had _Burberry _imprinted on the front, which held the boys outfits.

"The one wrapped in Green is Jaspers!" Alice called after them as I escorted them out.

I sneaked them around to one of the rented Club cabins.

"Get changed here." I ordered. "And come back as soon as you're done. We'll get dressed and meet you here."

They both nodded and I ran back to the Cabin.

"Huh!" I sighed as I opened the door, and closed it again, leaning against it, facing Alice and Rosalie who looked me expectantly. "I think… I might have a bit of a thing for Edward." I said slowly.

There was silence for a while as grins slowly spread onto both of their faces.

"Eeeeh!" We all squealed, running together into a group hug.

"Okay." Alice said, putting business face on. "We gotta be looking Crack-a-lackin' by the time the boys get back. Operation Find-Rose-a-Guy is Go, go, GO!" She chirped, and we all ran off to wash and dress.

I decided to go western today.

I put on some just over the knee proper cowgirl boots, some denim shorts, a body hugging Black top with Tassels hanging off it here-and-there.

I completed the look with tousled, curly hair, wedged on a lop-sided cream cowboy hat, and some shades. I wore Black make-up that complemented my skin.

I came out to see Alice in a figure hugging striped shift dress, Pink hair-band, Wedges. Rosalie was in a tiered red spaghetti strap top, princess-cut. She topped it off with white shorts, green sunnies and Gladiators.

We looked smoking.

We went out to find the boys and found them waiting for us. I barely noticed Jasper.

Edward was standing there, waiting for me, leaned up against the wall.

He was wearing a simple white vest, with a checked blue shirt left loose. He had rolled up the sleeves. He wore a silver pendant hanging from a brown string around his neck. He was wearing faded blue jeans, and masculine sandals to top it off.

He looked breath-taking.

Any male model would trade their soul to be him.

He glanced up from under his lashes, and then did a double take. I felt amused that I could have that effect on him.

I stood there, stunned, as did he. Then, at the same time, we grinned at each other, and he ran towards me, and I ran towards him. He twined his fingers in mine.

"Hey." I said, smiling up at him.

"Hi." He said, mirroring my expression. His Green eyes showed adoration.

Alice danced up to Jasper, pecking him swiftly on the cheek, and then interlaced their fingers.

Rose put one hand on her hip and sighed. "Puh-leease." She said and walked off.

"Rose?" I called after her.

She paused. "Yes?" she replied without turning.

"We're going the other way." I said, pointing in the opposite direction.

She stalked past us and we all laughed following.

I ran up to her, my fingers still locked with Edward's, and put my arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon Rosie-Posie! Cheer Up! We'll find you someone." I said cheerily.

She flashed me a dark look, probably due to my new nickname for her, then just sighed and nodded, and we carried on.

"So, Bella, where exactly _are _we going?" Alice asked.

"Beach. Boy-spotting. For Rose, of course." I grinned at Edward, who grinned back.

"Whoa! Check out that place!" Jasper exclaimed, and we all turned.

Sitting there, in all its radiance, was the most gorgeous Villa I had ever seen.

It was massive, and sparkled white. It had 2 stories and Balconies out of every window.

You could see from just here the glamorous interior, this person had class.

It had a huge front garden, and I could see there was an even larger back.

Edward let out a low whistle, and me, Alice and Rose gasped.

Then, as we were marvelling, A woman came out, her hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, she wore specs and a plain blouse and Jeans. She was carrying 2 boxes, and was stumbling towards the gate.

Instinctively, I ran forwards and opened the gate, the others watching after me in amazement.

I grabbed a box off her. "Here," I said, opening the gate for her. "You looked like you could use a hand." I explained.

She looked at me incredulously, then her face turned into a warm smile. "Thank you! Well, why don't you and your friends come in for some iced tea?" She asked, and I couldn't resist her sweet face.

"Sure! Thanks!" I said, and beckoned for the guys to come.

She led us into her house, if you could call it that. It looked more like a luxury holiday house.

She poured us all glasses of blue ice tea.

"Your home is beautiful, Miss…?" Alice said in an admiring way, obviously impressed.

"Mallory. Sandra Malory. It won't be mine soon. I have to leave for Australia tomorrow. I just got offered an amazing job there, marine biology. But, I need to sell my house. I can't get it on the market in time. I'm thinking of abandoning it actually. But, it seems such a waste."

"WHAT AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" Rose shrieked, and we all turned to glare at her. "Oops, sorry…"

"I… Don't suppose… you would want it?" She pleaded.

"Are you _serious?!_" I asked, "We'd love it! But, how much do you want for it, and are you really sure?"

She flitted her hands dismissively. "I never really liked it. Too modern for me. Just take it. I don't have a price." She said in an absent tone.

"Ohmigod!!" Alice shrieked "This is sooo cool! But, I refuse not to pay you something!"

"Me too!" I chimed in.

"Well, I would love to, and I bet these too would as well, but, we don't have any money. But…"

She unfastened her beautiful necklace, and, to my surprise, unlatched the cute little shell, and pulled out a beautiful Pearl. It was like nothing I had ever seen.

It was a swirling mist of white, violet, blue and green. It looked… magic. It was a tiny bit distorted, just to show that it was a real pearl, though.

"It's 100 percent real, I promise. My mother found it… diving. On the reef, deep down…" She had a distant look in her eyes, like she was remembering something far away. "Anyway, I want you to have it. It will protect you. You have a good heart." Rosalie said, taking her hand, placing the pearl in her hand, and closing her fingers around it. She looked baffled.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Jasper doing something. They had shells of their own, I realised, tucked into their tops, and now they had opened them and taken out a jewel each. They were weaving the two stones onto a leather string. Edward reached for the pearl.

"May I?" He asked.

"O…Of Course." She stuttered.

He strung the pearl in the middle, so that it made a dazzling necklace.

The beautiful pearl sat in the middle of two equally beautiful, smaller stones.

"A pearl for protection and guidance." Rosalie suddenly said.

"A Ruby for Health and Hope." Jasper chimed in.

"And an Amethyst, for Love and Warmth" Edward finished.

Rose strung it around her neck.

"We wish you good luck, for present, future, and life." She kissed her hands.

After Jasper and Edward had done the same, leaving me and Alice in awe, I realised this was probably some sort of Mer ritual.

"Well, Hell!" I said. "My money seems stupid now!"

Everyone laughed, but I stuffed the 1,000 dollar bill in her hands anyway.

"I get the feeling we're gonna be good friends!" Alice sang. "You should come back and visit sometime, you know. It seems like there is a bond…"

Rose, Jasper and Edward shuffled, and I knew they had a part in this.

"Thank You." Sandra said. "Thank you so much…" Her voice broke, and only then did I realize she was crying.

"Aw! That's okay!" I grinned and hugged her.

"Well, I gotta get this stuff packed up then!" She said, straightening up and putting her hands on her hips.

"We can help if you want?" I asked, but she waved her hands at me. "No, that's okay. The street fair is on. Go have fun!"

"Ooh, street fair! I almost forgot! Well, we'll be back later, Miss Malory!" Alice called as we went out the door. She waved to us, and then she was gone.

"So…" Edward said, a grin on his face as he re locked or fingers. "The street fair!"

**A/N: ****So! Another chappie finished, meh darlins! And I iz writing another chappie nowz..!**

**Listen to the music, Kay?**

**Love yaaa!**

**Xxxxx**

Katy Perry ft Timbaland- If we ever meet again mega remix

Rhianna – Rude Boy

Cheryl Cole- Parachute

Jason Derulo – In my head

Pixie Lott- Gravity

Sugababes – wear my kiss

Calvin Harris – you used to hold me

Taylor Swift – you belong with me

Timbaland ft. SoShy and Nelly F

Lady Gaga ft Beyonce – Telephone

Pixie Lott – Cry me out

Black eyed peas- Meet me halfway.


	12. Karaoke Night, Lips so soft

**A/N: ****So, as promised, next chappie! Okay, last call. Lemons or no lemons? If I don't know by Monday Morning, I can't write the next chapter. The sooner you tell me, The sooner you get the next chappie. DAMN YOU FOR READING SO FAST LB!**

**Love you guuuys!!**

**Xxxx**

**Bella- "oooh! Okay! I get to do the disclaimer today! Okay, Lemonade Kitty disclaims Twilight-"**

**Alice- "Oh, hey Bella! Okay, and Aquamarine!"**

**Bella- "ALICE! IT WAS MY TURN!!"**

**Rose- "And any affiliated companies!"**

**Bella- "ROSE!!"**

**LK- "Break It up guys! Or else I'll do the disclaimer!"**

**Bella- *Slaps***

**All- *Gasp***

**LK- "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, BIATCH!" *starts wrestling Bella***

**Edward- "Enjoy…." *Looks concered.***

**LK- "Why you little….!**

**BPOV:**

"The Street Fair." I stated, grinning at him.

He grinned back and we looked into each other's eyes as we walked.

"Bella?" A husky voice called.

I turned around to find Jacob standing there, staring at me and Edwards interlaced fingers, and I knew what he was thinking.

Edward must have felt me go stiff, because he wrapped his arm around my waist and flashed me a reassuring smile.

"Hi, Jacob." I said politely, smiling.

"Hi… Bella." His puzzled face turned mocking "Who's your friend?"

"Edward Cullen. Pleasure." Edward said, holding out his hand.

Jacob took it and, probably attempting to seem tough, grasped it roughly. Edward didn't bat an eyelid.

I liked Jacob, but I didn't like this much.

"Okay" I said hotly. "Let's get to the street fair, Edward. We shouldn't keep the others waiting."

"The street fair?" Jacob asked. "Maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe." Edward said.

"Let's go." I whispered to him, and he nodded. "Bye, Jake."

We walked quickly off, and caught up with the others.

"Okay, guys. We should go to the beach. The street fair doesn't really kick off til' later, so we should make the most of the free time to find Rosalie a suitable guy. I mean, there's no guarantee we will Rose. Love isn't easy to find… usually." I tacked on the bit at the end while looking straight at Edward. His eyes suddenly met my gaze, and I looked away, blushing.

"Oh! I forgot my bag! How stupid! I guess we'll have to go back and get it…" Alice said, looking at me with a knowing look.

I sighed. "More like go and get into a new outfit! Okay, Alice. I guess we should get into bathing stuff. C'mon. You boys too."

We made our way back, locking the boys in the rec. room to get changed, along with more designer shopping bags, sigh.

We ran up to my room, I said Hi to my gran and grandpa. They exchanged a look at my good mood. I knew they would be pleased I had finally found someone special. They've been worried about that for a while.

_What are you saying?! You barely know him! _I thought to myself, but I couldn't stop the mad rush I got when I thought of him.

We got changed, into our standard bikinis and pullovers. We looked hawt.

Me in my Midnight blue sequined bikini and see-through black pullover and white sun hat and sunnies.

Alice in her Black string bikini, with a white pullover and black sunhat.

Rose in a Red halter-neck bikini, super strappy Sandals, and massive sunnies. Her hair was in an extreme side parting and was in thin, tight ringlets.

We packed half of my room, then left.

The boys where waiting for us outside, changed as well. They where both in Swimming trunks, Jaspers gray and Edwards Blue, with Jasper in a tight black top and Edward in a white wife-beater.

Edward looked stunning.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding his arm out.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Cullen!" I said, making my voice sound posh, as I hooked my arm through his.

He chuckled, and we walked to the beach.

I must say, we turned quite a few heads.

Rosalie was getting the hang of it, winking and smiling coyly at the guys who passed.

Jasper seemed to get a kick out of the fact that boys where wolf-whistling at Alice. No, actually, he was getting a kick out of the fact that Alice was _ignoring _them.

Edward got all protective, but I flicked his nose and smiled at him, I was getting more confident. "I only have eyes for you, silly." His eyes lit up at that.

Now, we were at the beach.

We set up Alice's dark purple umbrella, with the bead tassels jangling off it.

We laid out towels and set up the boom box, playing _EXAMPLE- Watch the sun come up._

We lay for a while, working on our towels, boy watching, but eventually, Edward grew bored.

"Walk with me." He said, reaching for my hand. I obliged, and we stood up and strolled down the beach.

There was a stage set up, and _Miley Cirus- Butterfly fly away _was blasting out of the speakers.

"Shall we?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he towed me along.

"Edward" I hissed, my voice breaking. "I honestly can't dance!" My throat felt dry, I was petrified.

"Nonsense!" He scoffed, pulling me through the bodies to the dance floor. "Just let the music carry you."

And I did. He held my hands, and I swayed to the music.

Eventually, I grew more confident and I wrapped my hands around his neck and he held my waist. Swaying together, spinning me around sometimes.

By the time the song was finished my eyes where a little moist at the intensity. His face was just inches away from mine, It was the perfect moment, I was just about to lean in when…

"YO! Cute couple at the front! Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you!" The Dj Hollered to us. "Right, we gotta drop some Karaoke!" The audience whooped, and an escort came and pushed us onto the stage.

"K-Karaoke?!" I stumbled, truly scared now.

"Look, Bella, I've never done this before, so bear with me, right? You sing, don't you?" He said, and with a sickening jolt I realised I would have to help him out.

"Umm… Yeah…" I said, and he grinned. It was infectious, so did I, although I felt deadly scared.

"Then don't worry. I'm sure your singing is just as beautiful as you are." He smiled warmly at me, and I wanted to melt.

Then the music started, it was Katy Perry ft. Timbaland- If we ever meet again.

I shot a worried glance in his direction. Would he know this sort of music? But he grinned.

"I know this one!" he said excitedly.

"Me too!" I said and I was suddenly just as excited as him.

The lyrics came up on the massive flat screen behind us, but I already knew the words, and so did Edward.

"What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?" He sang, and it was like an angels voice. "Uh-huh" I sang for effect.

"Did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends? Say what's your name, what you drinking Think I know what you're thinking. Say baby whats your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mineSay what's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?"

"I'll never be the same if we ever meet again! Won't let you get away! If we ever meet again. This three falls Oh! Got me so, Oh! Kiss me all, Night don't ever let me go! I'll never be the same! If we ever meet again."

Now it was my solo, relax.

"Oh, Oh!" I sang "Said if we ever meet again" Edward added in.

"Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before…"

"Uh-uh" Edward added in, almost encouragingly.

"Befor-or-ore Yeah!" I added with a new confidence.

"Hope you don't see me flash, but I can't help but want you more…more." I looked at him from under my eyelashes, we were both moving to the beat now, and I decided some dancing wouldn't hurt.

I began to strut toward him from across the stage as I sang.

"Baby tell me what's your story, I ain't shy, don't you worry! I'm flirting with my eyes, I wanna leave with you tonight!" By this time I'd reached him, and I leaned into him and sang with as much effort as I could. "Do come here much? I gotta see your face some More! Some More! Cos Baby I-I-I-I…"

He joined me here and we leaned toward each other, getting animated as we sang rocking our bodies to the music.

"I'll never be the sa-ame!"

Edward sang, "If we ever meet again, and over the top I sang more pronouncedly, and with more warbling "If, we ever, meet, again!"

We joined back together singing "Wooon't let you get awa-ay! If we ever meet again! This Free falls, got me so- oh! Kiss me all, Night don't ever let me go! I'll never be the sa-ame! If we ever meet Agaaaain!!!" We finished the last note, and I knew it was time.

We leaned into each other, and locked lips. The taste of his sweet breath was amazing.

His marble lips moved against mine, and it felt like it where meant to be. I could barley here the whooping and cheering of the audience and the hollering of the Dj.

The only thing that jogged me out of the trance was the sound of the voices of my friends, louder than the audience, Alice and Rose screeching things like "Go Bella!" and Jasper booming some sort of guy-ish joke-taunt.

We pulled our lips apart and I grinned, and bit my lip from laughing aloud as I saw Alice on Jaspers shoulders, cheering and Rose jumping up and throwing her arms in the air.

"STEEAAMY!" the Dj shrieked. "DAYUM! LET'S BRING IT TO THE FLOOR PEOPLE!"

The speakers started blaring out _Flo Rida- Low _and I knew that was our cue to leave. Sure, I loved to party, but I wanted to get out before the grinding started. That was too much.

"Come on, let's go." I murmured to an ecstatic Edward, who nodded his head in agreement.

We made our way over to Rose Alice and Jasper, who were practically jumping.

We were bombarded with questions and squeals from Rosalie and Alice.

"That was fantastic singing, guys!" Rose complimented us.

I blushed red. "Did you see it…?" I trailed off.

"All? Yes, we did, and I think you have a talent, Bella. Damn! You've overtaken me though! I thought you were meant to be the slow one? Obviously not with relationships." Alice trilled in her soprano voice.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Alice!" Jasper teased, and Alice giggled "Oh, Jazz!" she giggled.

Me and Edward exchanged a look while Rosalie pretended to retch.

"Alice, this is my brother. Please." Rose said. "Now can we puh-_lease_ get to the street fair now? Before I start crying." Rose warned.

Jazz snapped a military salute, Alice giggled, I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled.

"Street Fair it is then." I said. "Oh, and Rose?" I called to the retreating figure.

"Yes?" She called back impatiently.

"Wrong way." I simply said, and we all howled with laughter.

**A/N: ****Wooh! Another Chappie! Next one coming up! Wow, it's really kicking off! Don't worry, next chappie is FULL of Emmet and Tanya, since we haven't heard from them since chapter 2!**

**You have to listen to the music in the next chappie, too. Promise me!**

**Oh, and you'll all be glad to know, me and Bella have made up after our spat, considering I featured her so much in this chappie. Right, Bella?**

**Bella- "Right LK!"**

**LK- *Grins* **

**Read on, my lovely Readers**

_**~Here come the drums, here come the drums! ~**_

Glee - Keep Holding on

Justin Bieber- One time

Britney Spears (Madison Avenue) - Don't call me baby

Katy Perry – I kissed a girl

**Cheryl Cole feat. Will. - 3 Words (Steve Angello Radio Re-Prod)** **Example- Won't go quietly** **Example- Watch the sun come up** **Basshunter- Every morning** **Dizee Rascal – Holiday** **David Guetta ft. Akon – Sexy Chick** **Alvin & The Chipmunks – If we ever meet again.**


	13. A Premonition

**A/N: ****Heyaa Duudeeys! Well, I've had one response about the lemons, but I'm not sure it would be a great idea to write something about that. I might just hint at it. Like Breaking Dawn. You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Next chappie! Have fun reading! Oh, and thanks to all you favers, subers and reviewers! I love you all!**

**Music at bottom **

**Xxxx**

**Jasper- *Looks around wearily* "….LemonadeKitty does not own-"**

**Edward- *Grinning* "Twilight or-"**

**Emmet- *Slaps both on backs and puts arms around shoulders* "AQUAMARINE!"**

**Tanya- "Oh Emmet…!"**

**Rose- *Squashes Tanya with Stilleto.***

**LK- "Oh if only… Read on guys! Enjoy!"**

**APOV:**

"Okay, you guys, we gotta get to the street fair now, because it packs up at 9:00pm. Hey, I also thought we could do some clubbing? That would be real cool!" I giggled at top speed, Jasper looking down at me with warm eyes.

"Yeah, we also gotta get back at, like, 7:30pm cos' I wanna go and see Miss. Malory and help out." Bella said, and Edward kissed her on the cheek, which made her blush a bright red.

I smiled. I knew that Grandpa and Grandma. Swan have been worried that she needs to start getting into some sort of relationship. They knew that she was content hanging out with me, but we've all been worrying she might be lonely.

_I'm really glad she's finally found someone, even if it is in the early stage. _I thought to myself, sighing in contentment. My hard work is finally paying off!

Jasper looked at me curiously, then let it drop, squeezing my hand.

"You guys _seem _to have forgotten our mission! You really need to get a room…" She muttered the last bit, whilst looking at Edward kissing Bella's hair.

Edward glared at her, but let it drop.

"You're right. We have been neglecting you, Rose." Bella said, she looked so upset it hurt.

"Aww, Bella, its okay! We'll find Rose someone, although… me and Edward also seem to have forgotten _our _mission." Jasper said, and everyone looked at him with curious eyes.

I squeezed his hand in reassurance, and he sighed. "We're meant to be bringing Rosalie back. We really don't have that much time here.

I heard an audible gasp from everyone, including myself.

"Oh, yeah, that…" Edward mumbled, and Bella looked up at him, her eyes frantic.

_Jeez. And I thought everything was going well… This is just gonna hurt Bella more! _I thought angrily. Then, I softened, as I realized, with a sickening twist in my stomach, that I was going to lose Jazz, too.

I looked up at him, too. My eyes where probably frantic as well.

_Not my Jazz… _I thought and my eyes started to well up.

"Alice." Jasper said, but I was shrouded in a mist of despair. "Alice, Honey? Are you okay? It's going to be fine, I promise!" He put a hand on my cheek, but it was too late. I had closed my eyes, and behind my lids, I could see it.

Me and Bella, standing at the shore, watching them leave. Rosalie, too, I suddenly realized. Relationships so strong, they would last forever. But they were leaving, they were leaving us!

One pearl of salt water escaped my lid, and then my whole body trembled as I opened my eyes with a gasp, and came back to the present.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped in relief, and pulled me into his arms. "We'll make it okay, honey, you'll see. It will be Ok."

I could faintly hear the frantic voices of Bella and Rosalie, Bella in hysterics and Rosalie trying to comfort her, although she kept asking Edward if she was alright.

Edward reassured them I was fine, and, although I didn't say it aloud, I was. I felt suddenly calm and protected. Jaspers words had reassured me, and I felt great.

"I'm fine, guys, really. You get so worked up." I waved my hands dismissively at their incredulous faces, then, as quickly as the feeling had come, it passed, and I was suddenly back to giggly Alice again.

"Come on Guys! You're going to miss the street fair!" I grinned and danced in the direction of the harbour, pulling Jasper along with me.

**A/N: ****Omg omg omg! I am so freakin sorry its short! I proooomise I will get back-on-track at the weekend, schools been Craaaaazaaay! But THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE! I'm soooo sorry. It was inexcusable. *Cries* I won't let you down again! **

**Reviews make Alice happy!**

**XxxxX**


	14. Street Fair, Sunset at Dusk

**A/N: ****Crap! I failed you agaaain! I am sooooo sorry ma dudeys! I still love you! No time for a cool disclaimer, so, I DISCLAIM TWILIGHT AND AQUAMARINE AND ANY AFFILIATED COMPANIES.**

**BPOV:**

I sighed. No point crying over spilt milk. I learnt that the hard way.

"Guys, we'll figure this out. Don't worry. Right now, let's just live in the moment. We're gonna miss the street fair." I smiled at Edward, who took my hand and led the way, the others following.

We raced on to the Street Fair, Grinning and laughing all the way.

Me, Alice and Rose went to the Enchantment Tent and had our fortune told by a feline Flame-Red haired woman, then a sweet lady who spoke little English but some other foreign language bustled us to the Eco tent, where they braided our hair with beads and feathers, and then Drew intricate Henna patterns all over our backs down to our waist, Along our ankles up to our thighs, from our fingertips up our arms to our shoulders.

Edward and Jasper took us to the game stalls and played various games, which was entertaining.

I giggled as Edward tried to shoot the dart on the bulls-eye, he winked at me, and, to my amazement, shot the dart right into the centre.

"Ha! Wow!" Jasper snorted.

Edward dug him in the ribs and then turned to receive the prize.

He looked at me, and at that moment, I was looking at the cute little lion doll that was hanging from the stall.

I glanced at Edward and instantly saw the resemblance.

I giggled involuntarily and Edward grinned and pointed to the sweet little lion.

He handed it to me and I hugged it close.

"Aaaw! That's so sweet! What's it called?" Alice asked, holding a balloon shaped in a bunny head, while Rose was munching on a massive Ice cream sundae.

"Edward." I said without thinking, and then blushed and then looked down.

There were a few laughs, both Tenor and Soprano in harmony, and then a few more Aaaw's. Only Sopranos there.

Edward chuckled and put his index finger under my chin, coaxing my face up to his. His eyes where soft as he blew sweet breath all over me. I forgot to be embarrassed. I forgot my name.

He didn't give me time to recover. He kissed me passionately, and I reacted quickly.

I heard a throat-clearing from behind me, but we didn't listen. But when that became chuckling, Edward turned to glare at them. That was when I realised the way I was curved around him wasn't exactly polite for company.

I smiled in apology, knowing that I had pink colouring my cheeks.

"Come on. We're going to be late." Rose said glumly, her shoulders sagging.

"Rose. Come on. You Look so depressed. Love doesn't grow on trees. Usually" She tacked on the end and gave Jasper a peck.

"Right." Rose said, rolling her eyes. "But, we really are late. Miss. Maley wants us at dinner at hers for 9:30."

"Omigosh! I have to tell my Grandparents." I shrieked. Edward gave my hand a squeeze.

"Oh, take it down a notch, Bella. You don't need to have a fit every time it's past your curfew, which it's not. Anyway, we need to change. Can't go to dinner like that, cowgirl." She grinned at me and I frowned, but she was infectious, and after a minute I had to grin back.

"Okay, Okay. Enough chatting, more doing." Jasper said and Alice giggled. Jasper frowned for a second, but then smiled back, a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Okay, I just want one more thing!" I grinned at Edward and everyone looked at me. "Cotton Candy!!" I squealed like a little girl and everyone laughed.

We went to the Cotton Candy stand and everyone had some, Rose Jasper and Edward bemused by it. In the end, when me and Alice where practically crying with laughter at them as they stared at it, stroked it and threw it around, we told them what to do, me popping a piece in Edwards mouth, and then with him returning the gesture by forcing some into my mouth as well.

After having a last stroll around the stalls, we decided it was finally time to leave.

"Phew! I'm tired out!" I moaned and then let out a yawn, which Edward laughed at, saying it was cute. Inevitably, I blushed.

Then, without giving me a chance to re-assemble my thoughts, I was being hoisted onto his back.

"Edward!" I squealed, slapping his shoulder playfully. He merely smirked.

"Bella!" A slightly annoyed but eager voice called from behind me. I turned, and then wished I hadn't. Jacob was standing there, glaring at Jacob, then turning his gaze to me, slung across Edwards back. His eyes roamed greedily over my body, still in only the bikini and black pull-over, with my sunnies pushed up across the mass of tousled, wavy hair on my head.

I motioned with my hand for the others to go on without us. They didn't need to see this.

"Jacob." I said curtly, annoyed he was interrupting us.

"Nice outfit." He winked and I fought back the urge to slap him. Edward growled.

"Thanks." I said sourly. "I have to be going now. Me and my boyfriend are late for dinner."

"Boyfriend?!" He yelled. "Who, _him?_" He jerked his head towards Edward.

"Yes, now back off, Jacob. This is not your business." At this point I was so annoyed I had hopped off Edwards back, and I was standing in front of Jacob, my hand on my hip, glaring at him.

He stepped forward and grabbed me roughly by the tops of my arms, his huge fingers overlapping. He shook me roughly.

"You're _mine _Bella. Mine! No one else's!" He shook me roughly, his hot hands burning my skin.

"Ow! Stop!" I whimpered, feeling sharp pains along along my arms as his hands shook with rage, shaking all the way through to my bones.

"Get your hands off her!" Edward snarled, yanking me away.

"Woah, Dude!" A voice called, and then a boy with the same russet skin and inky hair as Jacob who I recognized as Seth Clearwater, a permenant resident at the Resort, came and grabbed Jacob, pulling him away.

"Don't do it, Jake. You'll hurt her." Seth said, yanking at his torso. I remembered then that Jacob had anger management problems.

Suddenly, the 20 year old Sam, Seth's older brother, came and pushed against Jakes chest.

"Back away, man. Back away." He commanded, and Jake instantly obliged, letting them tow and push him away.

I shuddered violently as the blood rushed back into my arms, I was sure to have bruises.

Edward gently spun me around and coaxed my chin up to stare anxiously into my eyes.

"Bella…" He whispered, looking at the bruises on my arms. He leaned down and kissed both sides of my arms, with the light pressure of butterfly wings, but I felt better almost immediately at his warm touch.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have been so cocky. I should have been more polite. I-I…" He looked down in pain, and I couldn't stand it. I shoved my face against his chest and sobbed, shivering again before the sobbing and the pain subsided.

"It's not your fault. I was the stupid one…" I sighed and looked at my hands, rested limply against his muscular chest.

He cupped my face and made me look up to meet his gaze. He smiled, and his Emerald eyes where sparkling in the setting sun, reflected on his sparkling irises. "Let's forget about it. Let's just have fun. And, now, we really are late." He glanced at the setting sun and smiled. "I haven't had a chance to run in my human legs yet, do you want to try it?"

I looked at him wearily. I wasn't sure about this.

He laughed at my expression, and I was startled at his suddenly buoyant mood.

"Come on, Little coward. Climb on my back." I thought he was joking, but he rolled his eyes and slung me back on again. I formed a choke hold with my arms and legs around his neck and waist.

"You better hold on tight, Spider Monkey." He whispered, a smile in his voice, his sweet breath fanning over my face.

I let out a startled, girly giggle as he shot like a bullet through the ever darkening sky, the skies that ceased to ever become fully sheathed in the Black cloak of wraiths that makes up night.

**A/N: ****OMG!! What did you think?? OMG I am soooooo sorry I have not updated sooner!! One thing led to another, there's been lots of homework, I've been watching Glee catch up, hanging out with friends, etc etc… I'M SO SORRY! If you're still sticking with me I LOVE YOU!! No, really, I physically am in ****LOVE ****with you. (Not in a gross way.) Anyways, I will write soon! Promise! I looove you!!**

**Xxxxxxxx**


	15. Goodbye, and Hello

**A/N: ****Hiyaa! So, as promised… I'M BACK!! Lol… Okay, well, I don't have much to say…. I promise for more Emmet and Tanya with her sycophantic gang. Oh! And, also, this story is mainly going to be from BPOV cos I like her. **

**Love Yaa! XxxxX**

**Bella- "Yeah, I'm all depressed and all, and I know that someones gonna take over the disclaimer so… Just… Yeah, you know the drill."**

**Rose and Alice- *Look Worried* "Happy Reading!"**

**Edward- *sings* "Baby Are you down, down down!!?"**

**Jasper- *sings* "All the single ladies, all the single ladies! Live your life! P-p-p-poker Face!"**

**Emmet- *sings* "You spin my head right round round round! Boom Boom Pow!! Rumbaa! I gotta Feeling!"**

**LK- "Omg??!? Wots going on??!!"**

**Bella- *sings* "I've had a Lil' bit too much! Isn't this eeeasy??! You change your mind… JUST DANCE!"**

**LK- *Faints***

**BPOV:**

We raced back to the house, he streaked silently through the night like a ghost.

When we finally got back to my house, I had trouble getting down off his back, which he chuckled at.

He gave me a slow passionate kiss, and my heart instantly tried to jump out of my chest, again.

I stumbled to my room in a daze, tripping a lot, which my grandparents laughed at.

Alice had already put together a Black sequined dress and some matching death-traps with a black ribbon to tie it around my ankles.

Alice and Rosalie worked over my hyperventilating body, buffing and polishing every surface of my body, and in return me and Alice did the same to Alice, and then me and Rose (Well, I tried to teach Rose) for Alice.

We all looked pretty banging in our outfits. Rose in a White summer dress, and Alice in a blood-red-crimson chiffon dress, all our dresses went just above the knee. Alice wore black wedges and Rose wore white stilettos. Alice wore a purple glitter eye shadow, Rose a Turquoise. I wore my signature black eyeliner with sparkly silver flecks in it, with a Smokey silver eye shadow.

We were hot.

We went to meet the boys outside, after I had told my Grandparents where we were going. They told me not to worry about it, I didn't need to ask.

Edward looked stunning in Black trousers and a White shirt, a dinner Jacket pulled over one shoulder.

I ran to meet him and he met my lips just as eagerly.

"Stunning." He said, running a finger down my spine. I shivered in pleasure and he smiled.

"Lets go." I said, interlacing our fingers.

The short walk was occupied by me acting as the jukebox as singing any song they requested, apparently I finally found my new talent. And my dancing sure wasn't off either.

"You know that I love you, boy. Hot like mexico, enjoy. Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-Ale-jandro, Ale-Ale-jandro!" I sang, dancing around Edward in a complicated side step.

"Daisy Dares you!" Rose called out.

I rolled my eyes and took another lungful of air.

"You always think you the better thing to do, but in this case you could be wrong. What is the problem with you? You're constantly in a mood you've gotta shake it off. Leave it behind you, leave it behind you. STOP! I'm not your number one enemy! If you wanna be a part of me, I'm not your number one enemy!" I sang, and they applauded. At this point we were at the house, and we all went in.

There were choruses of 'hello!', 'Heyaa!', 'How are you?' and we all embraced Sandra.

"Well, this is fabulous! Oh, the casserole's still in the oven!" She said and bustled off towards her modern kitchen.

I started humming as we all started chatting between ourselves.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Edward asked, with one eyebrow raised, and I knew he was talking about earlier with Jacob.

"uhm… uh… well he probably wouldn't back off unless…" I trailed off and looked down again.

He pulled me against his chest and I buried my red face in his chest.

"If that's what you want me to be, I will be." He whispered into my hair, making me blush redder and he chuckled, probably feeling the temperature of my cheeks through his thin shirt.

And then Sandra came back in with her beef casserole, and we sat down and began to eat appreciatively.

The casserole was delicious, and I ate quickly, note caring when it burnt my throat.

"A toast," Alice said, raising her glass, we all imitated her.

"To new things." Sandra said.

"And new people." I added.

"And new places." Rosalie finished.

We tapped our glasses together and laughed the night away.

At some point, Edward carried me home, and I remembered hearing a song playing, on Alice's iPod…

…_We bring the women and the cars and the cards out, let's have a toss a celebration get a glass out, and we can do this until we pass out. Til' we hit the ground and pass out." _

I remembered smiling at the irony, then later frowning at the moonlight glinting off a mop of bronze hair in the dark room, right in front of my eyes. But I was too tired to care, and I quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke in the morning with a smile on my face.

"Mmm.." I sighed and instinctively reached my hand out to flick off the alarm I set every morning, eyes still closed, but, instead of the plastic clock, my hand landed on soft, warm skin. My eyes flew open to see Edwards face, just inches from mine, his Green eyes staring intently at my face. The sunlight pooled through the window, dancing off his cheek bones, making his skin glow and cast rainbow shadows around the room.

"Gah!" I gasped and jerked my hand away. He smiled a little, but his eyes where intense, yet soft. He pulled my hand back to his face.

"Your hand is very warm." He commented. I hadn't noticed his arms around me until now, and the fact that we were cocooned in our own blanket, perhaps a little too warm for sunny Florida.

"Uh…Yeah.." I stuttered, trying to find myself in my incoherent thoughts.

"You…talk in your sleep." He whispered, his long fingertips tracing along my cheek bones.

"You Heard?!" I said, blushing crimson.

"Don't be embarrassed. All my dreams are about you." He said, hugging me tight to his chest.

"What did you hear?" I mumbled.

"Mainly my name…" He trailed off.

"And…?" I asked cautiously.

"You said you loved me." He whispered.

I didn't know what to say, I was about to say something, but then my alarm clock, on the other side of the room, went off.

_Fly like you do it, Like you high like you do it like a women._

_You belong to me, now. I belong to you. Fire from my heart, burning just for you…_

_Fly like you do it like you high like you do it like you try like you do it like a women._

"Nrr?" Rosalie groaned.

Jasper merely covered his head with a pillow, and I laughed. I watched Alice prop herself up, take a look at us, raise an eyebrow then turn to Rosalie.

"Get up Rosie!" she squeaked.

Rose propped herself up, too. Whistled at us, then turned to Jasper. "Are you awake, jazzy?!" She sang.

"No, Go away." He mumbled.

She laughed and turned up the music. Without lifting his head, which was crushed into the pillows, he took the pillow on top of his head and threw it in Rosalie's direction, narrowly avoiding her head, just smacking her shoulder.

Alice turned to us. "Shh!" She whispered and I stifled a giggle as Alice began creeping nimbly up the sofa. Edward and Rose Grinned as Alice poised to jump.

Then, she pounced on him, pinning him down.

"Gah!" Jasper gasped as Alice knocked the breath out of him. He flipped around to defend himself, but Alice was quicker than him. Before he could get his breath back, her lips where on his, moving with precision, holding their own, as one of my magazines had once said.

"Uhhhh!" Jasper Gasped, so loudly I bet my grandparents could hear it in the house, when Alice finally released his lips, but his arms where still pinned down, a wicked grin on Alice's face. He began hyperventilating when he saw Alice's face so close to his, and she laughed her tinkling laugh.

My radio then turned to a new song.

_I needed more than a kiss goodnight._

_But man she was my kryptonite._

_She's electric; she's the current running through my veins._

_She's a siren, hearing voices I can't explain._

_Now I-, should be thinking it over, instead of calling her over,_

_Now she says that she won't. Go. Quietly!_

Me and Alice loved this song, and we started singing along, and dancing around the room, Jasper and Edward laughing.

Rosalie picked up my camera and started snapping pictures, I was usually self-conscious, but I couldn't be bothered to care.

"Now she says that she won't. Go. Quietleey!" Me and Alice sang loudly, leaning into each other.

"Can't see the end of this or who survives, it's just another case of do or die!" We all sang the end, and Me and Alice fell down, laughing with them.

"Okay… So what's on the agenda today?" Rose asked when we had recovered ourselves.

Edwards arm snaked around my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

In Jasper's arms, Alice sat crossed legged, putting her business face on.

"Okay. Number One: Go say goodbye to Miss. Maley and Move into the Villa. That won't take us too long, but I want to go to the beach today. So, that's number two. Once we're done on the beach, we'll go out for dinner on the town. Then…" She grinned her pixie smile. "We're gonna go Clubbing!"

I whooped, but Jasper, Rose and Edward stared at us blankly.

"What's 'Clubbing'?" Edward asked, and me and Alice laughed at the quotation marks.

"It's when you go to a Night club. A disco, basically." I explained.

"But a lot sexier!" Alice added, grinning mischeviously.

Jasper let out a low whistle and I blushed at the thought. Edward chuckled and rubbed soothing circles on my shoulders.

"Okay, dress up time! Commence Mission: Get Rose a Man." Alice said.

"Yay. More Dress up Bella time." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Edward chuckled. "Hurry back to me." He whispered into my hair. I gulped.

He mussed my hair, and then helped me up.

I wore a full blown sequin bikini under a Hanky top with neon paint splatters all over it, showing a generous amount of cleavage. With that I added some white denim shorts and wedge sandals.

I put on false lashes and peachy eye shadow, some strawberry lip gloss, curled my hair into perfect ringlets, then piled it onto my head with lots of tendrils falling loose. I secured a daisy hair clip in, spritzed on some strawberry-scented hairspray and I was good to go.

I ran outside, eager to see Edward, and ended up smacking right into him. He steadied me, his hands on my waist.

"Strawberries… Delicious." He said, inhaling deeply. "Good enough to eat." He commented teasingly, flashing me a heart stopping crooked smile.

"It's an off-day when someone doesn't tell me how edible I smell." I said in a casual, sarcastic tone, when really my heart was racing in my chest.

"Let's go." He smiled taking my hand. It was beginning to feel normal. Like my hand was sculpted for his.

We strolled to the house in the sweet sunshine, me humming 3 Words by Cheryl Cole and Will. under my breath, which soon turned to singing, then a duet with Edward doing Will.'s part and me doing Cheryl's.

When we arrived, there were tears, embraces, and promises to write, call, text, visit even. For reasons I didn't understand, we had developed a very strong bond with Sandra Maley in the short time we were together. Maybe it was some kind of Mer thing.

In seconds, we were waving as her cooper and the delivery van sped off down the open highway.

I exhaled, and it seemed like I'd been holding my breath for hours.

"So…." Jasper said, breaking the silence as we burned under the hot sun beating down on our bare skin, the humidity was killing me as Edward traced hot lines down my already burning back. But, it felt too nice to ask him to stop.

"Lets Explore!" Alice squealed, making me jump under Edward's fingertips.

"Yeah." Edward agreed in an unusually husky voice.

I grinned up at him, unusually enthusiastic.

I locked his hand in mine and raced through the door. I went straight to the stereo and plugged in my iPod. Sweet Dreams by Beyonce started pumping at a moderate volume out of the high-tec. Speakers. I sang quietly along.

"Every night I rush to my bed, with hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes.

"Clouds filled with stars cover your skies, I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby."

At this point he had wrapped his arms around me, and we were swaying to the slow beat.

"You can be a Sweet Dream, or a Beautiful Nightmare. Either way I, don't want to wake up from you."

I finished and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose, our heads pressed together.

"Have you _seen _this place?! There are, like, _five _Bedrooms! And this _kitchen!_ Ohmigod, Rose! Look at that Pool! And that garden!! Oh my GOD! You could probably sell this place for, what? A million!? Maybe even more! We are SO lucky!"

Alice's hysterical squeaks bounced around everywhere, as _she _bounced around everywhere, squealing and shrieking and jumping up and down like a two year old. I laughed out loud and then smiled.

"So…" Edward began. "When are we moving in?"

I giggled and he pulled me closer. "Come on." I sighed. "We really _do _need to check this place out, if _Alice _is squealing."

Reluctantly, he let me go; keeping only our hands twined.

We walked out of the cool main room, which contained a white, driftwood table with only a slightly lighter tone to the interior and exterior wood of the house. There were some modern, stylish Pink and Blue Sofa-recliners and a massive 50 inch Flat screen. They were French windows that opened out to wooden decking with stairs overlooking the garden, which was mainly inhabited by the glorious swimming pool, with a generous main part, with seahorse mosaics on the floor of the pool, and Water fountains we could turn on at the touch of a button. There was also a separate circular section which was a Jacuzzi. The rest was a handkerchief sized Garden which was inhabited by a Flower bed and a Shell-path up to a back-Gate.

We turned then, into the massive Kitchen with all the shiny cooking utensils and cabinets and things you could need, with a shiny island in the middle with chairs around it. The Left hand-side of the kitchen was basically a bar, with those drink pouring machines and everything, although it was much more clean and hygienic here. There was a bar and stools and lights. The rest was plain Kitchen.

There was a small but luxurious down-stairs bathroom, and then we went up the massive loose spiralling staircase **(A/N: By that I mean, it isn't a small tight spiral staircase that makes you dizzy, it's really wide and massive and it curves slightly around at the top.)**.

As Alice had said, there were 5 Massive bedrooms, slightly like mine. They didn't have much in them, just standard plain décor, still glorious, but with no personality to it.

Edward came to me with wide, excited eyes at the bedroom he had found which contained a Grand Piano, which he had bagged for himself. Alice had claimed a room next to Jaspers, nearest the stairs, Edwards was at the very opposite end of the long hall, and Rose had taken one to the other extreme opposite leaving me with the one next to Edwards. Perfect.

Every bedroom had a balcony, so I decided it would be fun to scare Edward. I crept out my French window, sneaking along to Edward's open window, sucking down. I peeked through, and he was there, back facing me, looking down at his bed.

With a silent, swift movement, I was perched on the inside of his window.

"Boo!" I yelled and leaped across the room at him. He whirled around just in time to see me flying across the room at him, and then we collided, and we were both knocked onto his bed.

We were both breathing heavily and eventually, when we got our breath back, I started giggling. He laughed with me, and gave me a soft kiss.

Then, Alice Rose and Jasper came in, with a soft knock on the door.

Rose covered her mouth to hide her giggle and Jasper grinned. Alice merely danced towards us and then sat cross legged by the bed in a movement so graceful it would break a ballerina's heart.

"We thought you were eating Edward for Lunch, and we wondered if you would share." Alice said to me teasingly.

Playing along, I tightened my hold on Edward, pinned under me, looking a little terrified.

"Sorry, I don't think I have any to spare." I teased, trailing butterfly kisses along Edwards face and down his neck. His breathing accelerated.

"Alright, Alright. Let's just get on with it. Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay." Buisness Alice said. "So, I'm thinking we should TOTALLY have a Pool Party to show off our new place, and, to get Rosalie her guy. So, we're going to go down to the Beach, hustle up some people, spread the word, then get back down here. Sound good?"

"Yes!" We all agreed enthusiastically.

And, with that, and Alice making us all slip into 'Sexy' outfits so we can get more people to come, we were off down to the Beach.

**RPOV:**

We walked down to the Beach, Jazz and Alice holding hands, and Edward and Bella.

I'm happy for them, but it's just a tad depressing. Sigh.

I know I'm bad. And gorgeous. I think I can get a guy here easy. I just… need to like him and him to like me. To _know _me.

My Sexy outfit that Alice put together for me consisted of merely a skimpy red sequin bikini and completely see through white cover up that barley covered my butt. My hair was piled onto my head with sunnies pushed up lopsidedly onto my head and I had a generous amount of make-up on.

When we got to the beach, they split off into their couples, both protective of each other, you know. Because of the 'sexy outfits'. They offered to stay with me, but I assured them I was fine. I hadn't been left alone in the human world yet, and I needed time to reflect.

A few guys wolf-whistled at me as I passed, and I stopped some, telling them about the party, the address Bella had given me and telling them I would be there, so they should be there. Some had tried to get onto me, others had merely promised to be there. I refused the guys who tried to get with me. They weren't special.

After some boy-spotting I gave up. I went to stand on a rock away from the bustle.

I stood and watched the water swirling around me, nearly touching my toes. The wind whipped at my hair. I contemplated what would happen if the water _did _touch me. What would happen?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice the tide coming in around me. I had no way back. I panicked quickly. I couldn't dive in _here_! My father would manipulate the currents and pull me straight back home!

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! What have you gotten yourself into?!_

"Aah!!" I shrieked as I began to fall back.

Instead of meeting the cold, dark waters that would undoubtedly pull me under and away, I met something hard, yet soft. And warm. I realized as I opened my eyes-which I had squeezed tight shut- That there were long fingers curling gently around my shoulders.

Shocked, I looked up and saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

An extremely muscular boy with a face carved by Angels with dark, curly locks was looking down at me, in his arms, with anxiety in his eyes.

"Hey." He said, and his voice was like a fiery summer morning, and the whip of wind on a stormy sea night. It was strong and beautiful. It was him. I'd been waiting for him.

I didn't think about what I said next.

"Do you love me?" I blurted out without thinking.

_Shit! _I thought in dismay. _No! That's not how it goes here! Why oh why did I have to say that of all things!?_

He looked shocked, and a little flattered.

"Um… No, but I think you're hot. You're really hot. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I just met you, and…" He smiled, flashing a set of dimples, and my heart stuttered.

"Uh… Yeah… I mean, No, I'm sorry, I just… It just popped out of my mouth, I don't know why…" I trailed off, he was grinning. I flashed him my most gorgeous smile and his eyes flashed in disbelief, obviously dazed. He shook his head.

"Well, You may have noticed…Miss…?" He trailed off.

I smiled. "Rosalie. My name is Rosalie Hale."

He smiled back. "It is my upmost pleasure to meet you, Beautiful Rosalie, My name is Emmet Cullen. Here to be your Knight in shining armour, and save you from here."

I blushed bright crimson. Sure, I'd been called beautiful before, of course, but my stomach fluttered and my skin tingled.

"Well, Handsome Emmet." I said in the same polite tone and perfect articulation as him. "It is my pleasure to be your Damsel in distress. And how do you plan to save us?" I said, a teasing tone in my voice, but I was honestly anxiously curious. I couldn't exactly swim, could I?

That threw him for a moment, but he smiled. "Well, it's not exactly a Noble steed…" He said, taking both my hands. My heart thudded uncontrollably. "But it will have to do." He grinned mischievously then, and, before I knew what was going on, I was slung over his back, and he was jumping over the perilous waters to an impossibly far away rock. Then, there was a small, black water bike. The ones that are like motor-bikes for water. I'd seen them when we migrated to the bay in the winter.

"No. Way!" I breathed.

"Yes way, Princess." He grinned at me.

He hopped on the vast vehicle, removing his shirt and stuffing it into a small back compartment, leaving him with only his trunks.

"Umm…" He cleared his throat, but his voice was still husky. "You'll…need to take off your shoes and.. your shirt." He looked down.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I-It's so it doesn't get caught in the propeller, I promise! I'm not a Perv or anything!" He said, holding his hands out in front of him.

"I know, don't worry about it. I was just admiring your bare back." I winked flirtily and he chuckled, his throat was still having problems.

I slipped the shirt over my head and I heard his breath hitch. I smiled smugly to myself as I bent down to un-latch my wedges, which made him hyperventilate.

It was almost as if Alice had known I would need a 'sexy outfit'. I frowned. I would have to thank her later.

I hopped on behind him, latching my ankles around his, and wrapping my arms around his muscular torso.

And then we were off. Flying along the span off calm, turquoise water, glinting in the sun.

I looked back to the shore, and then I saw them. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice. All of them, staring at me with disbelieving expressions. Most shocked, Jasper's a tad angry, Alice's and Bella's encouraging but worried.

I sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. I was what? Just on the back of some stranger's water-bike? No. Emmet was no stranger. I knew it; Emmet was my soul-mate. We'd clicked in the short time, and I knew that had to mean something. I shuffled closer to him.

So this is what love felt like.

"Come on, Beauty. Let's get you back to shore." He grinned back at me and I grinned back.

He turned us back inland and parked the vehicle on a small make-shift wooden dock.

He turned to me then. "So…" He said, obviously unsure what to say.

I touched his cheek and a fiery current ran through us.

"I'm having a house-warming pool party. Come. It's Wind-Chime Cottage just off the Resort at 2:30. Have fun with me." I made it sound like a question.

"Of course." He said. "I'll bring some friends." He winked at me and I grinned back.

"I'll see you very shortly then." I said.

"Oh, wait" He said and turned back to the vehicle, grabbed his shirt and my pull-over and shoes. He handed them to me and then took my hand and kissed the top of my hand. "Happy to be of service, Fair Rosalie. I'll see you later." And with that, he strode off.

Dazed and disorientated, I yanked on my top and hooked on my shoes. I stumbled over to the group who were staring at me in disbelief.

When I got over to them, Jasper started ranting.

"Rosalie, what were you-?!" He started but I cut him off with a look.

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"I think I've found him."

**?POV: (A/N: Italics is a ?POV.1 and Underlined is ?POV.2)**

_I saw him with her, and I knew, then and there I had to get rid of him._

I saw her with him, and I knew, then and there I had to get rid of her.

_She's Mine._

He's Mine.

_And I don't know anything about him, or who he is._

And I don't know anything about her, or who she is.

_But he HAS to go._

But she HAS to go.

_Slowly, a plan began to form in my head. A Party, hey? Well, we'll see about that…_

**A/N: ****Yay! I'm looking forward to next chappie, are you??**

**Love ya! Review!**

**Xxx**

**Music:**

**LadyGaga:- Alejandro (Original and Chipmunk speed up)**

**United State of Pop 2009 Remix (Original and Chipmunk speed)**

**Daisy Dares You- Number One Enemy **

**LadyGaga- Monster**

**Example- Won't go quietly (Chipmunk)**

**Inna- Hot**

**Tini Tempah – Pass out (chipmunk)**

**Ellie Goulding- Starry-eyed (chipmunk)**

**And any others mentioned!**


	16. New Beginnings: Party Time

**A/N: ****Hiyaa Guys! Well, as promised, next chappie! I'm excited! Read on! Oh, Bella Pov again caws I like her!**

**Rosalie- "Disclaaims AQUAMARINE and Twilight!"**

**Emmet- "So…. Beautiful…"**

**Rosalie *blush***

**Rest- "Happy Reading!"**

**BPOV:**

"That's Fabulous, Rosalie!" I sang happily. We could all be happy now.

"I know! And he's coming to our party!" She sang back.

There were lots of approvals from all of us and Rosalie was ecstatic, although Jaspers big-bro senses kicked in a little.

"Just be careful Rosalie, you might get hurt. Humans are unpredictable." At that point Alice dug him in the ribs.

"Hypocrite!" I shrieked at him and everyone laughed.

We got back to the house and decided to get everything set up. There was a change in plans, considering the fact that we were holding a party, we didn't feel like going out. So we ordered in lots of food for the party and for lunch and decided to have first dibs on the pool before anyone else came. Jasper Edward and Rose had missed their beloved water.

We made an unusual discovery while we were at it.

We all got into our swimming stuff and went outside.

Rosalie experimented, sitting by the side of the pool and dipping her toe in the water. Nothing happened. She dipped her whole foot in. Still nothing. Then all the way up her leg.

It continued like this until it got to her waist. As soon as it was above the waist, we all shrieked and jumped back, and Rosalie's legs banded together and turned into a tail. It was magical.

"So, you need to be fully immersed in water, up to your waist to get your tail? Cool!" Alice sang, sitting on the steps by Jasper, stroking his tail. I was on the opposite end of the pool on the other steps with Edward, stroking his tail.

"That feels fantastic." He commented.

I smiled. "Same here."

He grinned and gave me a kiss.

We also discovered that they could use their weird pearls to keep their legs whilst swimming. They chanted a weird voodoo spell, as Alice had called it, and hung the pearl around their necks. It could only hold up for an hour before they had to charge it, or something. Do some sort of cleansing ritual with Sea-water. But that was enough for them to hang out in the pool with us and seem natural. Keep up the human charade.

But, when no one was here, I loved Edward's tail. It might not be Royal, but it was glorious in its own way. It glowed brilliantly in the transparent turquoise water. He explained to me that the happier you are and the more in love you are, the brighter your tail glows. That made me blush.

The party was going to start in around half an hour and Alice had turned the place into a night club. She had, somehow, moved the Island in the kitchen somewhere and put away all the kitchen stuff, turning it into a dance club. The stereo was pumping out a raunchy rap and the pool had all the chairs and swimming Li-Lo's etc set up. Alice also had A bar set up outside with a Karaoke machine.

The Main room had the flat screen flicked onto the music channel in a muted tone, with some girls dancing around in bikinis. The table was pushed to the side and crammed with food including a towering chocolate fountain. It looked like Alice had ordered a lot of this stuff just today,including the massive Black and cream leather sofas that were lining the walls. Our rooms were all locked. No one was going in them, nu-uh.

We changed into fresh swim stuff, me in a polka-dotted midnight blue bikini and my hair pulled back into a glamorous Twist. I pushed my ridiculously huge sunnies up my forehead.

Edward looked stunning in his Blue swimming trunks. We sat together while he did his spell. I watched in wonder, being cautious not to distract him. After he had finished whispering the words he looked up and smiled at me. We kissed passionately, exploring the different feel of our lips moving in a tingling sensation.

Then, the guests started pouring in, and the party started. We threw ourselves into it with enthusiasm, the Mermaid and Mermen playing there human charade well. I felt like me and Alice were acting just as much as they were today.

Everyone was splashing around in the pool, relaxing in the hot-tub, tanning on the sun-beds, Dancing to the music, chilling at the bar, making out on the couches or merely chatting.

We worked our way around the groups in our pairs, me and Edward and Alice and Jasper. We weren't letting them go unprotected into the heave of girls.

I spied Rosalie looking content lying on a sun-bed in the arms of… wait… EMMET CULLEN??! _That's _the guy she likes?! Oh, no! She is gonna get ripped apart by the girls!

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. As long as she was with either Emmet or us, she would be fine. It looked like Alice had noticed too. But not that way, she was grinning at them. I remembered she had Jasper now.

I looked around the room and saw… oh no… Jacob! He was in a white vest and trunks, looking extremely tall in the swath of young adults. I had to deal with this. He was _so _not invited.

"Edward." I said, breaking his gentle grip. "There's something I have to do."

I pushed through the crowds without looking back at Edward's expression. I didn't have time to explain.

I came straight up to him.

"Bella." He smiled slightly but his eyes were annoyed and anxious.

"Jacob. You weren't invited to our house party." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, this is your house is it? And who else's?" He sneered but the anxiety was still in his eyes.

"This is my house. I share it with Alice and her Boyfriend Jasper, and Jasper's sister Rosalie. And my Boyfriend, Edward, who you have met. And I will remind you again you have _not _been invited."

Anger flashed in his eyes and I had to remember not to wind him up.

Before I could soothe him, he started up again.

"He's not good for you, Bella. He's like a drug. I was never a drug for you. I was like your sun. He looks at you… like you're something to eat." He struggled to find words. I really liked Jacob, but not this Jacob. He was being possessive. I snapped.

"Uugh! You sound like..like.. Like my dad!" I threw at him and a tear slipped out of my eye. But I whipped it away. I had to make him listen. There was only one way I could.

I shoved my way to the bar. A drunken guy was just coming back. I climbed atop the bar and the bartender handed me the microphone. His name badge read _Tyler Crowley. _

"Which one, Sugar?" He grinned at me, eyes roaming across my body.

"Alejandro, Lady Gaga." I said quietly. **(A/N: IMPORTANT! Please copy and paste this Link to your browser! Chipmunk because Bella's voice is high pitched, okay? This is how Bella sings it and you have to read the lyrics in the description!! ****.com/watch?v=pTwXrqA5uKs****)**

The anger made me confident and I swayed to the rhythm of the music.

"Oh, Uh-oh Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh. Oh, Uh-oh Uh-oh, Uh-oh, Uh-oh." I began to sing.

Through the next verse I swung my hips and twirled around the bar, but I stared at Jacob, really trying to get the lyrics across to him.

"Shes got both hands, In her pocket. And she wont look at you, Wont look at you. She hides through love, en su bolsillo. She got a halo around her finger, Around you."

I started the sexy swaying again and I flashed a smile at Edwards confused expression.

"You know that I love you boy, Hot like Mexico, rejoice. At this point I gotta choose, Nothing to loose. Dont call my name, Dont call my name, Alejandro. Im not your babe, Im not your babe, Fernando. Dont wanna kiss, dont wanna touch, Just smoke one cigarette and hush. Dont call my name, Dont call my name, Roberto.  
Alejandro, Alejandro. Ale-ale-jandro, Ale-ale-jandro. stop, Please, Just let me go Alejandro, Just let

me go. Shes not broken. Shes just a baby. But her boyfriends like a dad, just like a dad. Draw those flames that, burn before him. Now hes gonna find a fight, gonna fool the bad. You know that I love you boy, Hot like Mexico, rejoice. At this point I gotta choose,Nothing to loose. Dont call my name,  
Dont call my name, Alejandro. Im not your babe, Im not your babe, Fernando. Alejandro…"

The crowd erupted into applause, but I was looking only at Jacob. He was staring up at me with regret in his eyes. I realized how much I had hurt him and regretted it. In a sudden flash I saw the life that could have been if magic and myth didn't exist. Jacob was the natural path my life would have taken.

In one instant, Rose and Alice had climbed up with me. I guessed we were doing another song, then.

"Pussycat Dolls- Bite the dust" An annoyed Rosalie commanded Mike.

The familiar song blared out the speakers. Emmet, Jasper and Edward were occupying the stools at the bar, just below us.

Rosalie took the main lead of the song, me and Alice coming in the chorus and the backing parts. I also took on Melody's warbling part and Alice handled Karmits' chanting.

"Oooh Ooh" Me and Alice sang. "Oooh Oh. Bite the dust"

Rosalie: "Trust me, anything you can do, I can do better than you."

A & B: "Bite the dust."

Rosalie: "Some things Remain impossible, you're no exception to rules."

A & B: "Bite the dust."

Rosalie: "How many Times I gotta tell you? He don't even see you-ooh"

A &B: "Bite the dust"

Rosalie: "You see, I'm really helping you, I'm keeping you from looking a fool."

A&B: "She's got a plan to have my man, she's gonna have to deal with me!"

A, B & R: "Ooh Sugar I got 20/20 vision I can see that you want my man. Ooh sugar I got him, It's my job to make you understand. Ooh Sugar I got him, Try to make a move and I'm on it like 5-0. Ooh Sugar I got him, so you can go, Cos I got him, got him."

Bella: "Ya other girl bites the dust Yeah, Ya other girl Bites the dust yeah! Ya other girl bites the dust yeah, Ya other girl bites the dust yeah!"

Alice: "Oh give it up, give-give Oh give it up."

A, B & R: "Just Give it up Give-give Oh give it up… Babe."

The crowd applauded again and we earned a few wolf-whistles.

Rose was glaring at… Oh, Tanya! This is not good! Oh, god…

My fretting was cut off as we were helped down by our boyfriends and then into the hot-tub. Rose looked completely content nuzzled up against Emmet's chest. I was confused, through at how they were always calling each other Prince Emmet and Princess Rosalie.

I contemplated this is Edward nuzzled my hair, and decided that perhaps the song we had just sung was to do with the fact that Rose was telling all the other girls to back off, and perhaps helping us to convey the message too. Huh.

A lot of girls were eyeing Edward nervously, and that bothered me. It was like they were just waiting for me to turn my head so they could descend. Hmm… I was going to have to make it more obvious.

"Edward, do you want to go and get a drink with me?" I said, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Sure." He said and jumped up.

I took his hand and stood up with him.

"Ooh! It's so cold when you get out!" I said, shivering although it must have been at least 45 degrees. I touched his warm shoulder.

"Do you mind? It's just that you're really warm." I asked shyly as we walked.

"No problem." He grinned at me and I obliged eagerly, pushing myself up against him.

I got quite a few glares. We went to the bar outside and I asked Tyler Crowley for a beer and a Peach martini. I sucked appreciatively at the alcohol.

"Shall we?" I asked, and we sat down on one of the beach benches and I looked deep into his eyes whilst sipping my drink. He imitated me.

"What was that song about?" He asked.

"Huh?" That took me off guard.

"You know, the first one, the solo, well… I just wondered…" He asked breaking his gaze.

"Oh! Oh, no. I was just trying to get Jacob to lay off… he… well, he was acting like my dad." I bit my lip.

"What happened to your parents, Bella?" He asked me, not just out of morbid curiosity, or for gossip. He was asking me because he was worried, and he wanted to know so he could understand. I knew that.

I sighed. "They… died when I was 12. Their names were Charlie and Renee Swan, and they got married straight out of High school. When I was born, they were worried it wouldn't work out, but, they managed. They always loved to go out on Romantic sails on their little blue boat, the Bella de Lune. **(A/N: LOL! I just couldn't call it the Clare de Lune cud I?!) **

"They drowned one time when they were out, it was sunny, then there was suddenly a storm and they got stuck on the rocks. I've been living with my grandparents ever since." I shrugged but my eyes pricked. "I love them, and they've been great." I glanced nervously around. Everyone was still enjoying the pool party, no one had noticed are little talk apart from the little leeches who wouldn't take their eyes off him.

And, so gently it was like a feather caressing my face, he guided my face back to him. He stroked my cheek, his eyes intense and gentle. He took my hand and pressed it to his face.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He whispered in a voice like velvet. "I love you, and nothing will stop me from being with you." He promised.

My heart thudded in my chest and a few tears escaped from my swimming lids.

"I love you too Edward!" I simply said and he grinned and slowly closed the distance between us with a sweet, gentle kiss. It was like lying on a beach in the warm sun, with a breath of wind keeping you at just the right temperature. It was like swimming in a boiling swimming pool and then having a glass of ice-cold Mango juice. It was perfect.

He chuckled and pulled my eager face away gently, without rejection, just happiness.

"We'll talk later. Right now we have a party we need to enjoy."

I nodded and took his hand and together we walked into our sunlight.

**A/N: **** OMG I GOTTA GO I'M GONNA MISS MY BUS!!! See you later I promise to update soon!**

**xxxxx**


	17. No more Secrets

**A/N: ****o.m.g. I'm soooo sorry it's been so long! I'm hopeless.. you can kill me. I have no excuse. Sigh. You can just read. But, oh! Quick note, I uploaded chapters 15 and 16, and for some reason they werewnt showing up. Aaargh! But they are on now and I'm sorry you were so deprived. Read on, My Loves!**

**Bella-*sings* "Leeeemoaaayaayde.. Kittaaayaayaayayoooh, Is, Disclaaaaimin'…"**

**Edward- "You sing so beautifully…"**

**Alice- "Yeah, but the readers want to READ! So, basically, LK disclaims Twilight and Aquamarine. Enjoy!"**

**BPOV: **

When we finally managed to hustle everyone out at around 9'pm and I'd called my gran with the news, I was so exhausted that I couldn't help flopping into Edward's waiting arms on the couch.

"Ugh!" I sighed as he buried his face in my hair. "That was, Exhaaausting!"

Edward sniffed an agreement and I hummed in content.

As far as I knew, everyone was in bed except Alice, who had just danced down the stairs in a purple camisole for a glass of water, and Jasper, in the kitchen, getting a biscuit….huh? And of course, us.

I yawned, and Edward chuckled. "Bed-time, I'd say." He laughed again at my weak attempt to get up, and swung me into his arms, bridal style. I blushed madly.

He flew to the top of the stairs. He set me down outside my door. Shyly, he took a strand of my hair between his slender fingers. He inhaled it deeply and then tucked it behind my ear, his soft fingers leaving a burning trail where they touched my sensitive skin.

He caressed my cheek. "Lei canta a me… " He whispered mysteriously. I was about to question it, when he went on. "Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty." He said softly, his intoxicating breath tickling my face. He then turned swiftly and was through the door and in his room.

I stumbled into my own room myself and dressed in ruffled pink-black pajama-slip/night gown in a daze.

I then flicked on my CD player which was singing Taylor Swift- Our song. I smiled, thinking of Edward. Which reminded me. I plucked a dictionary off the shelf. Italian.

I looked up the phrase 'Lei canta a me.'

_Lei canta a me – She sings to me. _

I blushed deeply and hopped into bed.

I spent around 10 minutes trying to sleep, but gave up.

I sat up and stuffed my toes into the toffee ugg boots by my bed and tottered nimbly out of my room. I walked along the corridor to the one door I wanted to open.

I quietly slipped through the door and stopped there. Edward lay in bed, a beautiful Greek god. He manoeuvred into a sitting position on the side of the bed. He opened his arms for me, a clear invitation.

I slid into his waiting arms.

"Hey." He said, smiling slightly.

"Hi." I breathed, nuzzling my face into his chest. "I-I couldn't sleep.."

He began rocking me back and forth. "Shall I sing to you?" He asked.

I nodded into his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around me. (**A/N: **Sweet Caroline-Glee. Listen. )

"Where it began, I can't begin to knowing, But then I know it's growing strong. Was in spring, and then spring became summer. Who'd believe you'd come along.

"Hands, touching hands, reaching out, touching me, touching you. Oh, Sweet Isabel. Good times never felt so good. I've been inclined, to believe it never would, oh, Sweet Isabel. Good times never felt so good, oh, oh, no, no."

…………………………………

I don't remember falling asleep. But as I flexed my fingers and yawned, I felt the soft marble of Edward's skin. I didn't flip out now, I just smiled to myself.

"Good Morning _Bella Ragazza._" He said, kissing my hand, pressed to his chest. I didn't need a dictionary to know that that meant _Beautiful Girl. _I was going to ask him how he knew all this Italian, but then, I heard a deep bass voice singing downstairs.

"_Ooh, Baby. I'll be stuck to you like glue, Baby! Wanna spend it all on you, baby. My room is the G-spot, call me Mr. Flintstone, I can make your bed rock, Girl!!"_

"Hello..?" Edward said and grinned at me.

I sighed. As much as I wanted to stay snuggled up with Edward, I had to go and find out what was going on. I kissed him quickly on the lips, so quick it stunned him, and then I was standing up. I grinned mischievously at his bewildered expression.

He grinned back and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back. But, instead of falling back down, I pulled _him _up. We then kissed for a long time, until I distinguished the voice of Rose, singing.

"Okay, I get it let me think, I guess it's my turn. Maybe it's time to put this …… on your side burns, they say I'm bad, they probably right, he's pressing me like button downs on a Friday night!"

"Ugh, lemme break this up, before something bad happens. I need to find out who's down there."

"_Dammit." _Edward growled back, kissing down my jaw. I laughed.

Quickly, I stuffed my feet in my boots and slipped on my grey cardigan to cover my _Victoria's Secret_ Night gown.

Quickly me and Edward raced down the stairs to see Rosalie, wearing a bright pink appliqué slip with a matching pink silk dressing gown, worn half-way down her arms, dancing in the door-way to the kitchen, singing Nicki's part in BedRock- Young Money.

"Rosalie?" I asked in disbelief.

She turned and saw me, her eyes widening. Then, she looked a little guilty. I raised one, perfect, waxed eyebrow at her.

At that moment, two things happened, Alice danced down the stairs with Jaspers hand in hers, acknowledged the scene, and raised an eyebrow, as well.

The second thing that happened was the bass voice called from inside the Kitchen "Hey, Rosie, where do you keep the coffee?" _Rosie? _Jasper raised an eyebrow.

Then, Emmet, in boxers and a T-shirt walked to Rosalie's side from the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder, obviously un aware of the audience.

"Ahem." I said sweetly.

Emmet's head snapped up, and his eyes widened as he took in our faces.

"Hi, Bella, Alice….?" He said unsurely. Rosalie wrapped his arm around his vast figure sheepishly.

"Umm… guys, Emmet kinda stayed here last night…. Nothing happened!" she promised, looking a tad scared.

That did it. We all laughed uncontrollably, Rosalie and Emmet eventually joined in.

"Aah! I'M HUNGRY!" Alice exclaimed after a second.

"I'm on it!" I raced down the last steps and, inevitably, tripped and began to fall flat on my face, but, quick as lightening, 5 pairs of hands grabbed me, and then we all started laughing again.

I set to work on making the breakfast. Someone had flicked on the radio and it was playing Elva Hsiao- Biao Bai (Confession). I sang along absentmindedly. **(A/N: LISTEN NOW!!!)**

"Hao xiang gen ni biao bo, Hao xiang gen ni biao bo. Boy you make me so shy everytime you walk by. I'm outta control."

I swung my hips to the beat as I made Pancakes, Toast and Omlettes. Edward drank coffee by me in the Kitchen as I worked, passing me things every now and then. He smiled at my singing and dancing.

I went through to where everyone was watching TV on the flatscreen and set the breakfast on the table with help from Edward. They were fighting over possession of the remote. Emmet had control, of course. It seemed almost natural that he was there.

In the end, as we sat down to eat, Alice managed to have possession of the remote, and _Viva! _Was playing Esme Denters ft Chipmunk-Untilyou were gone.

I hummed along. Edward kissed my fingers as I ate.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We absolutely _have _to go clubbing tonight!" Alice piped up. "We couldn't go cos' of the party yesterday."

"I wanna go hang out at the pool today." Emmet said, and again I thought how easily he was accepted into our group.

"Not ours. I want to go to the public pool." I said.

"But won't that be a problem? Because of-" Alice began, but I cut in.

"B-Because it's so busy. Umm, Emmet, would you mind going to make some coffees?" I smiled.

"Sure," He said in a baffled voice, and he walked off into the kitchen.

I instantly began the conversation. "Emmet doesn't know about you being a mermaid, does he?" I hissed urgently at Rosalie.

"No…." She frowned.

"Should we tell him? I mean, you told us." Alice said.

"I guess it's only fair." Jasper sighed.

"What would be the best way to tell him?" Edward wondered.

"Perhaps the same way Rosalie showed us? With some fore-warning, of course. Alice and I reacted pretty badly, so we should make sure he doesn't act worse." I said sheepishly.

"So, what? I should just tell him? Or should I just jump into the pool?" Rosalie gestured to the garden doors.

"Both. We should all tell him that we are keeping a secret, then when he asks what, tell him that we can show his more than we can tell him." I said.

We all nodded.

Just then Emmet came round the corner. "Coffee!" He said with a grin. I wasn't really a coffee person, but I decided to drink some, just to give me a buzz.

We drank in silence for a minute, but then Emmet asked, "So, have we decided what we're doing?"

Rosalie smiled at him. "Not yet, Em. We have something we need to tell you." Rose looked at me, and I knew this was my cue.

"Emmet, we've been keeping a secret from you."

"Or rather, we have a secret." Edward said next.

"Me and Bella are just keeping it." Alice added.

"And, since you seem involved now, we want to tell you. We trust you, Emmet." It seemed like normal words, but I could hear a deep significance in Jasper's words.

Emmet looked confused. "A secret? What kind of a secret?" He asked.

"Emmet," Rosalie said, putting her palm against his cheek. "We don't want to freak you out. This is paranormal, though, I warn you."

"Do you believe in fairytales, Emmet?" I asked, and Alice giggled. We looked at her but that just made her giggle again.

"Not really." Emmet asked in suspicion now. He glanced at Rosalie.

"Well you best start believing in them." Edward said.

"Because you're in one." Jasper finished.

"Guys! Cut the crap! You're just freaking poor Emmet out." I said.

"You guys are creeping me out." Emmet said, but he chuckled. "Is anyone going to tell me in English what the hell you're talking about?"

"Emmet, you shouldn't be afraid. Are you sure you want to know more?" Rosalie asked. Emmet nodded.

"Come. We can show you more than we can tell you." Rosalie said, taking his hand and leading him out, us all following.

"Plus you'll think we're all loons!" Alice said, taking Jasper's hand, but walking to Emmet's side. I mimicked her, taking Edward's hand and standing on Emmet's other side.

"We got seriously freaked when we found Little Miss Rose as well, Emmet. But trust me, They're nothing but people."

"Hmm…" Alice said, and she passed Rose a bikini and Jazz and Edward trunks. They changed quickly while we situated Emmet in one of the sun-chairs by the pool and gave him more reassurance.

Rosalie, Edward and Jazz reappeared in their bathing suits. Rosalie scampered to Emmet's side.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, baby. I promise." Rosalie said to him

Emmet pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sure there's not. I'm just a bit confused." He frowned.

"Okay, we're ready." I took a deep breath. "Rosalie, Edward, Jasper. Please, get into the pool. "

And then, they were in. It was like they'd never been gone. Their legs moulded together into tails in front of our eyes. It took all my strength to pull my eyes from Edward to measure Emmet's reaction. His face went from Shock, to horror, to wonder, awe, and understanding.

"Okay, what the heck…" Emmet said. "Wow. You're… you're… are you really what I think you are? You're not playing some stupid trick on me?"

Rosalie nodded solemnly. "It's true. We're Mermaids."

"Hey! Mers, actually. We're Mer_men _if you want to put it that way." Jasper grinned.

Rosalie hoisted herself onto the side of the pool. "So…..?" she asked.

"You…look really hot with a tail." Emmet blurted out, and we all laughed.

"So, you're really okay with all this?" She asked.

"Yeah. Well, sure, I'm a little freaked out, but we're in this together Rose."

She grinned bigger than I've ever seen, and then kissed Emmet with enough passion to boil the pool.

"Puh-Lease!" Alice exclaimed, and jumped into the water, somehow suddenly in her bikini.

I rolled my eyes and quickly changed into my bikini behind the deck-chair shade.

I was feeling a little mischievous today, so I wore a neon purple-blue bikini, to top was bandeau showing a lot of cleavage, but not so it was very slutty. The bottom was near a thong, but not that much. It was double tied. I applied glittery, waterproof make up in mischievous tones, I mussed my hair, giving it that ruffled look. I topped it off with some flip-flops.

I strutted to the pool and smiled slightly as I saw Edward's eyes pop out of their sockets. For once I didn't trip as I kicked my flip-flops off and sat in the pool by Edward.

"Hi." I said after a while, smiling again as he looked at me, stunned, as if he couldn't speak.

"H-hi." He stuttered. This was out of character for Edward.

I rolled my eyes. "It's just me. You don't need to act like a super-model just walked in."

"Oh, you are so much better than a super model Bella." He said, pulling me into the water. I felt my skin tingle as I settled myself onto his tail. "Miele erotico." He whispered his nose skimming the bottom of my lip.

"How do you know so much Italian, anyway?" I asked.

"Italy is a great place. The language is good. Second only to the Caribbean. Now, the _Caribbean_..."

"Wait. I thought this was the first time you've come on land?" I asked in confusion.

"It is." He frowned. "I swam there."

I laughed. "I have a _lot _to learn!"

**A/N: ****What did you think?? Hehehehe :D I am writing the next chappie now, so don't worry :D**


End file.
